


My life as the avatar

by Vini_Vidi_Vici



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Harem, Power hungry, SI, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vini_Vidi_Vici/pseuds/Vini_Vidi_Vici
Summary: I died and woke up as Aang in the iceberg
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I died

I died to truck sama. I am currently engulfed in a weird ice cocoon. Almost like a ice womb or like an iceberg. So 3 possiblities-

1\. Heaven or hell

2\. Coma induced hallucinations

3\. Reincarnation by the great truck sama

I don’t have any power or control in the first two options, so let’s roll with the 3rd option. One major goal is to find out in which fictional universe I am. There is of course the possibility of being reincarnated into a normal world but I won’t hold to much hope. I just hope that I am not in a world of which I have no knowledge. I would be screwed in Star Wars or game of thrones for example.

Before I could ramble onward or rationalize anything, the container I was in cracked open and I was overwhelmed with a large amount of sensory information. My eyes were nearly blinded for just a moment. The very next moment I got used to the sensory input and I saw.. a light brown skinned girl who looked around 14 wearing a weird blue robe with fur as an accessory like clothing with a boy of similar facial features with similar clothes.

“So who are you guys and where am I?” I said to the unnaturally familiar faces of Wait wait,... is that katara and sokka, fuck. Wait a fucking moment, am I aang??. I looked down and saw a weird orange robe and a few weird tattoos on my hands shaped liked an arrow. Wait Is that why can I feel the air like a third arm. Holy shit. Yes!

“Who are you. Intruder answer me.!!” That was sokka. He was a bit paranoid but with the war, I could say that he rightfully paranoid.

“ Are you okay. Do you have a headache.” Katara is pretty sweet and kind but sometimes the world doesn’t appreciate kindness,

“ Katara why are you going to him. What if he is a fire nation spy” again completely Understandable paranoia.

“ Thanks for saving me but if I was a spy, you would be dead. If you don’t want me here I will leave. Just tell me a few things. My memories are completely jumbled and I can’t remember a few things. Also what year is it??? I have been frozen in that iceberg for a very long time. Thanks for your concern I guess.”

I need to process a lot of information. I can’t remember anything beyond fiction. My family doesn’t exist. I don’t remember aangs memories but I know airbending. I need to contemplate. Hell I don’t know if this is an AU or canon. I need to look through my mind and organize. Do I have aangs avatar powers? Hell am I even the avatar?

“ He is right sokka but we need to help him he doesn’t even remember anything.” Katara seemed very cute and convincing. I could see how she melted Paku’s heart. I guess that I need to keep canon as loosely together I can. I really need to plan a lot and the water tribe doesn’t seem that bad.

Wait a moment what about that bison. Appa the flying bison.” Hey Appa you there?” The moment I said that, a large amount of ice fell from a wall revealing a bison with markings similar to my own.” Yeah sorry for all that but I hope I could stay somewhere for a few days.

“ No way, I am not showing you the location of our trib-“” It is by there, why don’t you come to our tribe.”” Katara what if he is dangerous.”” Well then he would have done something by now sokka. You don’t need to act like everything and everyone is at war.” Thank Katara for her generosity.

“ Appa, you will have to stay here and hunt for food. Don’t worry I will be back in a few days. Once again thnaks for letting me stay there but may I know your names? Also you, are you a water bender.”” My name is Katara and how do you know that I am a bender.!,!!”” Don’t worry I am not normal but seriously thanks Katara.”

They took me to their tribe while I was contemplating the fire nation and their plans. I seriously hope that I don’t have to fight them but most likely, the responsibility will fall onto me. No matter what I do. Now, where are my memories?. I have each and every memory of any fiction I have read, and yet I don’t remember my own name, family or really anything related to my personal life. I know how society works and I even have a view on life that can only be due to key memories I am missing

It’s like a building missing a floor. You can’t build the 22nd floor without laying out the 21st floor. But the things that stem from memories that I don’t have is pretty weird. Like I know how to exactly deal with a few situations almost like I have previously been in them but I don’t remember them at all. It is very mind bending(pun intended).

Anyway speaking of personal beliefs and views. I loved this series to death though the stupidity displayed always annoyed me. I mean why don’t you learn sub elements of your element, like I get aang was rushed cause he had to master 4 elements but katara why don’t you try and bend mist or vapor or something like ice. Sheesh.

Also the show is very inconsistent with travel and time. Like one episode sokka goes” we are behind schedule so we will have to cram food and toilet breaks together,” but the very next episode he is like” let’s stay here for a week so I can learn sword fighting,” I mean at the very least be a bit consistent.

Still the unexplored potential for bending even more things and as a avatar can I combine the 4 bending elements. Like can I bend mud, lava, clouds, fog, mist, blood, lightning or ice. And what about energy or life bending???? Sigh let’s stop the rant here for now. I shall check in on the rant much later.


	2. Chapter 2

We were rowing for only a few minutes before reaching the tribe, makes sense that the kids won’t go more than a few miles outside of the tribe, immediately everyone was on attention when I raised my hands in a surrendering motion. The people’s worries practically evaporated. Anyway the chief of the tribe called me.

“Who are you young man and what are your intentions? Tell me now.” She had an almost edge to her voice, I could nearly see that she would be hard to lie to so I said the truth. Kanna was her name I believe but I should refer to her as the chief just for the sake of appearances.

“ I am currently lost and I am missing a large portion of my memories but I know one thing. I am an airbender.” I looked her dead in the eye, she was immediately surprised but she didn’t panic but got suspicious. Instead of answering with words, I willed the air around my feet to start spinning as fast as I could make it, which wasn’t a lot cause this was the first time I ever air-bended.

The tiny vortex was more than enough proof of my legitimacy, as the chief looked at me like a Rare species. Which to be fair I was but still. Anyway, I need to get in.” We wouldn’t mind letting you stay as you have proven that you are not from the fire nation however you will have to perform chores for the duration you stay here,”

“ Don’t worry. I don’t intend to stay for a long time but I was never a freeloader so i will pull my own weight, I just hope that you have enough chores for me to do.” And that’s how I got a place in the water tribe.

I was placed into a small bare bones igloo with basic amenities. Just the way I like it. Instead of trying to interact with the civilians, I stayed in the igloo and started meditating. I went completely still and focused on the energy I brought out when I blended air. It was at that moment I felt a small pool of chi.

It was like a tiny pond of energy, the weird part was that there were a few smaller ponds near me but still so far. There was an even weirder thing, there was an small lake of energy that was connected to all the islands including the air chi. I could see the lake slowly replenishing the chi in the air pond. Ahh that just be my pure chi. The weirdest part was that I could feel an familiar but unfamiliar ethereal ocean so far away from me that I couldn’t sense it but I knew that it was there.

The ponds must be elemental ponds and only certain people have them. The tiny lake must be my own chi that is converted into elemental chi when used, and that is the chi used in either life or energy bending. The ethereal ocean must be the avatar state and it is both familiar but unfamiliar as I am the avatar but it is made from the collection of other avatars.

The other ponds must be the other elements. They are probably smaller cause they aren’t unlocked or trained. I shouldn’t focus on them, I need to master each element, not just learn the basics. I focused on the energy in the pond and tried to move it through my body and into the outside world. It was a slow process but the chi slowly started flowing out.

I opened my eyes in the outside world and saw that a lot of air was flowing through the room and that there was a slight breeze. I stopped the chi and the chi instantly stopped, I proceeded to repeat the motion until I could do it easily. I need to analyze that movement with extreme scrutiny and saw that the chi was flowing not from the head but from a point in the body near the center of mass which for the purpose of labeling, shall be called the dantian.

The dantians chi only went through certain pathways. I should practice and experiment this later in a safer environment. The sheer amount of ways I could die while experimenting is much larger than I could imagine. The only way in my knowledge to increase the container or the pond in this case is to fill it up with energy and then expend all of it. That or force your chi to enlarged the pond, however this is untested for an obvious reason.

However I have found another method. Fit more chi into that same pond. The mass of mercury and water in similar volumes are radically different due to density. If I can some how compress my chi to fit a smaller container, I will gain 2 advantages. I would be able to use less volume of chi for the exact same moves as my opponents. 2. I will be able to use bending more efficiently as it is harder to waste energy that is denser. The higher density also gives me an idea on where I am wasting more and more chi.

I haven’t managed to compress my chi more than a tiny bit but that proves it works. Anyway enough hypothetical mining into my bending, I need to earn my keep, hunt for food. I stepped out of the igloo I was placed in and walked towards someone who appeared to be handing out chores, after a small conversation, I asked him about which chores I can do.

He said that mostly hunting chores as the younger children usually do the household chores “ do the most chores you can.” He had the audacity to say that. I simply grinned and responded positively and set off. I came back 1 hour later with nearly 100 fish. The jaws that unanimously dropped were very fun to look at.


	3. Chapter 3

Now how did I perform so well when my body was that of a monk frozen in ice for 100 years. Well airbending. I could bend the air within the fish but that would waste a lot of chi and would take to much effort. Instead I created a bubble of air underwater and used it to create a sort of net that would use semipermeable membranes to catch fish. I was also trying to increase air pressure around me for control.

It was hard at first and I could only make one bubble at a time but I slowly improved. It took nearly a week of training but I had managed to operate 2 different bubbles on the same time. What did you expect for me to magically be able to create 15 mind controlled bubbles. I mean if I wanted to I could easily create 15 bubble with basic instructions but these two bubbles of air are controlled consciously.

Of course it slowly became an show. First to join was katara. She simply wanted advice on bending but I instead gave her philosophical advice since our styles are very different. A lot of the things I said went over her head but she still listened. And since katara was here the next day sokka was here as well. Sokka was followed by the kids he ahem” trained” who were followed by the worried parents to me.

And by the end of the week everyone would be there to see me catch fish with air bending. But I didn’t just spend time practicing air bending and taking a mentor like role to katara, no. I started physical training. How I know that sounds boring but bending requires bodily strength plus if you ever have your bending disabled or at a disadvantage, nobody would expect a 12 year old monk to kick your ass hand to hand.

I started with basic training and slowly scaled it up. I knew exactly what to eat and I had a proper meal plan sorted. Still airbending was my major priority. I practiced a lot of different techniques for a few different situations. Like for example, the ability to create an air mebbrane around my body and letting oxygen in and nothing else.

So I could breathe under water and at higher altitudes. I also had an air sense as in I could sense every disturbance in the air. I got this idea from toph. I also started using breath bending as I like to call it. I bend my breath to act like a vacuum or a repelling force. It is very effective against fire benders as fires are dependent on air.

I tried but failed in bending clouds and flying as they take way too much energy. I could jump extremely high but that was it. Bending the clouds was hard cause they fell more towards water than air but I still persevered and mages to bend around a few meters of cloud a few degrees, sheesh. I am an air bending master yet I can barely perform cloud bending, that just shows that I have so much to learn.

Anyway, I was just sitting there minding my own business in my igloo meditating and thinking about different pathways of chi when I hear panicked shuffling and the door to my igloo being opened. I was pretty annoyed but I opened my eyes and saw sokka burst in with a boomerang in his hand and he looked ready to fight, me and him hadn’t been getting along well at all. By that I mean he tries to prove that I am a fire nation spy while I ignore him.

I guess what I said about reasonable paranoia is now retracted. Getting back on track he started with.” Aang. I know you are the spy surrender.”” Sokka for the last time, I didn’t do anything please tell me if you have any proof.”” You just send out a flare for the fire nation. I saw it from here.”” Sokka I was here for the entire time. How did I release a flare? Also why wait till now to release a flare and if I wanted I could escape easily but I didn’t.”

“Sokka my grandchild, aang here hasn’t done anything to warrant your suspicions but you still blame him for such matters.” It was grandma chief/grandma.” But gran-gran what if he set it up before leaving.”” That may be true Sokka but it is not facts and is much more unlikely then someone stumbling upon the flare.”

It was at that moment that katara came back with a heart wrenching lay depressed face. She proceeded to explain how she caused the fare and how she was sorry. In the end she was forgiven but she had chores for life. It was a pretty heart wrenching scene but it still ended well.

“Well Sokka, I have been proved innocent. I understand paranoia but you are taking it to extreme unnecessarily. I just hope you learn to trust,” I hope I don’t come off as condescending. Today is the day canon starts. The sheer amount of things that depend on this event is massive.

I walked up to katara and said.” Don’t worry it’s not your fault, you are young and you will mature later and the only way you can redeem yourself is to learn from your mistakes. And never repeat them. Understand.”” Yes aang, thanks for the support.” I could see that she was relieved when I talked to her, I guess that she doesn’t wanna lose a friend or a bending master.

“ Katara you know what I said about the bending basics”” yes, they are the same just with different elements and mindsets. Why are you asking”” cause I am gonna teach you a bit”” really!?”.” When do I ever break my promises.” I guess she needed that good news just in case.

Well the very next day I saw a ship coming to the tribe while I was practicing air bending in a secluded area. Shit. That’s zukos ship, well zulojikal and Zhao but he doesn’t matter. I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast as I was an airbender, to alert the tribe. Everyone started panicking and of course sokka tried to say I was lying when a large voice came from t


	4. Chapter 4

It was a pretty intimidating and Imposing ship that sacrificed all stealthiness in favor of fear. It was a bulky red and black, in the anime the red wasn’t emphasized enough. Still the smoke expelled by the ships wasn’t a concern cause the air here is so fresh. Anyway everyone starting panicking and shuffling about. The kids went into the homes while the adult women got into battle positions along with sokka while katara was kept behind the lines. I just stayed where I was ready for battle.

The ship stopped near the tribe and a military man with a square face shouted.” Where Is the airbender?! Surrender him and you shall live. If not then, DIE!!!” He sent out a massive ball of fire to the tribesmen and it was going to burn them when a blast of air from my own staff neutralized it. The eyes of zhao naturally fell on me.” I will come with you peacefully if you agree to spare this tribe. It’s not like they have any benders, they are just civilians.” My voice was compassionate and caring cause you know, I need to be known as kind and not monstrous.

“ Hhaah I will become the right hand man of fire lord ozai with your capture” he was almost like a giddy kid just not as cute.” Oh all this cause you wanna suck up to your master. I feel bad for such a poor lord that his officers are gay. Is that why he sent you here to the poles instead of inside the fire nation.” They may be the fire nation but I am the avatar. If anyone can burn someone it’s me.

He nearly exploded right then and there. He immediately launched towards me with his fist on fire.” Oh is the little girl angry? Don’t worry you can just ask your daddy to get that boy to like you.” He got even more furious and the fire on fist started growing and by the time he reached me the fire on his fist was almost a feet wide.

I pushed both my hands out and commanded a great amount of air straight into his guts. I then proceeded to make a throat grabbing motion and all of a sudden Zhao started gasping for air.” I may be on the side of the peaceful monks but don’t for a second think that I am one of them.” I let go of his throat and walked into the ramp he came from.” Aren’t you gonna arrest me and get him a medic. What are you morons waiting for? Do you want a sign on my head that

I walked into the prison area and started meditating, the soldiers were confused about whose orders to follow but in the end they chose to follow my orders and they got zhao to a medic while zuko was training. Zuko meanwhile was laughing his ass of while iroh was also smiling. The fact that a nomadic monk had beaten the shit out of zhao was now a fact within the confines of this ship. Of course katara was worried but you need to learn that some times sacrifices are necessary.

The shifting momentum of the ship alerted me to the fact that we had started meaning. Also what is it with all the zzzz’s in the royal family. oZai,Zuko,aZula,soZin,aZulon,iZumi. Only iroh managed to dodge this trend. I mean are you guys sleeping or something. Anyway the food was better than I expected but I didn’t touch it and instead opt to stay in a meditative pose for the entire time. It wasn’t long cause you know...

By my count it has been around 30 minutes since we started moving. My bending training has been inverted, as I am focused on making my air energy denser and more like a blade of wind then a gentle caress. Of course I had tried to go into a spiritual state A bit I had failed for some reason, it is most likely related to the fact that this isn’t my body and that my spirit is that of the avatar but not aangs.

That is the most likely explanation followed by my emotional state being different but that isn’t likely. Still it had been 30 minutes since we started moving when I heard the sound of metal doors being opened up and I see sokka and katara standing in front of me with his arm out stretched.” I guess I judged you to early. Wanna escape??” My smile must have crossed the boundaries of my face when I said “wynaut?”

“Come on we snuck in and we gotta leave.”” No we can’t. If we leave they will check in the tribe. We have to escape and make it known that we are escaping to Omashu.”” Why will we go to omashu? And why would we tell them?”

“ We aren’t actually going to Omaha but we need to leave a false trail. Also I have a mission for which I need to travel to the other water tribe for reasons. Also we can allow katara to learn water bending there while you can be trained in hand-to-hand combat along with weapon combat.”

“Sure we were gonna leave anyway. If not me then katara definitely would have left. I guess I judged you a bit harshly but when will you tell us this ‘secret’”.” I guess I will tell you later when we leave. First we need to leave, we can talk and strategize later. Also I am grounding you later for breaking out”

“What I am 15 and as such immune from grounding.”sokka is 15 years old huh. He doesn’t seem that old in the show in both physical and mental maturity.” Doesn’t matter. We need to break out right now. We should leave via the tunneling. That will make our escape visible but only after we escape.”

“Sokka I want you on the rear. Katara I want you to connect to the water in the air and feel out any soldiers. I know this is a hard task. But I believe in you. You guys escape that way..” katara seemed very worried and said” what about you? How are you gonna escape..”” with a bang” hahahaha. Ozai better get his ass ready for a smacking


	5. Chapter 5

I walked my way too the door after looking over my shoulder and after making sure that katara’s heroine complex didn’t kick in, I went ahead and out of the door. I walked my way around the inner bowls of the ship. The best part was that I could easily hear all the firebenders with their large and heavy armor walking while I was light on my feet. Still it was a pain in the ass to take a detour to get too the engine room. It was pretty complicated but it Was basically a ineffecaint steam engine

The engine room in this case was a coal powered one close to the trains from the industrial revolution. Anyway I performed one action that would completely stop the ship and act as a weapon. I cut out all the oxygen flowing into the open shaft and made sure all entrances for air were blocked and I put up a few semi permeable embraces similar to the bubbles I used for catching fish but stationary and remote. This made sure that no matter how much coal or fire you used, the ship wouldn’t start cause there is no oxygen that is needed for normal combustion.

Second thing I did was make the barriers temporary and I out in a crap ton of non combustible but explosive materials into it from the storage room. Whenever they put in more coal or fire, a pressure would start building. The longer the barrier lasts the longer the pressure increases. After a certain point the barrier breaks in a major explosion. It was a very complicated plan but I pulled it off flawlessly.

After the detour, I left and sprinted as fast as I could through the hallways and onto a window. I jumped out of the window while the ship was starting to slow down as the lowered power from the engine kicked in. I saw katara’s head poke out from a hole in the ship that was normally used for ventilation. She looked very weird co trusting on the black and red ship with blue clothing.

I sent a small breeze of air at her face and when it hit she turned around to me and waved giving the signal that she had found me. I gave them the go ahead to jump. She jumped onto an air funnel I created that slowly lowered her to the ground along with sokka who jumped just after her.

“Guys you okay?”” Yes I am fine aang”” yeah me too but why are you covered in coal powder and dust?”” Oh that? I just jammed the engine room so it would blow up in 5 minutes. Wanna run?” Hahah their jaws dropped so far that it almost reached to ground.” Come on, we need to draw attention away from the village so we need to make our escape know to these imbeciles.” Katara and sokka covered their ears and stood a bit away from me.

I took in a large amount of air and my lungs filled to the maximum capacity just before an extremely loud voice reversed through the entire area” appa!! Omashu” almost immediately a giant bison flew from behind the ship to near me and I jumped on to appa. I lifted sokka and katara onto appa with a air funnel before flying to an altitude higher than the reach of the canons on the ship.

I enhanced my voice and said” Oi morons! I am escaping. Catch me if you can morons. Meet me in Omashu if you can. Zhao. When tou report to your sugar daddy don’t forget to tell him about how I kicked your ass and also I am 12 motherfuckers.” I stopped enhancing my voice with air bending and turned towards appa and gave him a fish and pointed towards Omashu.

The poor bison. I had been feeeding it for almost a week and it had gained enough energy for a long flight. In truth I caught more than double the amount of fish I showed the villagers cause the other half went to appa. Appa also showed me many insights into air bending. Breath bending was also derived from the weird style of airbending used by the bisons.

Of course I saw that zuko entered deck and jumped and tried to catch me with fire bending. He tried using his fire as propulsion but I counter attacked by throwing a wing slice at him. The threat of being cut in half was enough for zuko to stop. Yay! The airbenders were always the most lethal benders, I am not a monk. Blood must be spilled for peace. Sometimes that blood will be all mine sometimes I shall bathe in the blood of my enemies.

I proceeded to place myself in a profound looking stance and made a few motions that looked like they had higher meaning before turning towards the ship and making a finger gun. The moment if fired the gun, the entire ship combusted into flames. The outer shell was fine but the interior must have been toast. That along with the chain reactions taking place since I removed all safety Mechanisms from the storage room made it nearly impossible to stop more damage even if you are a master fire bender.

Zuko and iroh were safe since they were on the deck and not under it. Sadly zhao made it as well. I guess that I need to stop him from slaying the moon spirit at all costs. I don’t need more headaches and keeping canon as loosely close as possible must be needed at the very least for the first few books as there are way too many effects caused by team avatar.

Thanks for the support on this fic. I will be uploading once a day for the next few weeks. Also and will follow the original course for Kyoshi island to the water tribe. I hope you all like it to this point. Any and all criticisms are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Anyway, we are on a course to the northern water tribe. We are looking to take a stop at the kyoshi island for supplies, then stop at o,sahu and announce our presence and lead a fake trail leading to Ba sing se. Omashu doesn’t fall onto a traditional route from the South Pole to the North Pole, but we are going there as a detour.

“Guys it’s time I told you the secret. I am the avatar. I was hunted down before I encased myself in ice for nearly a 100 years. It is the reason why I know so much about bending but not much about the current world. Also I also need to learn water bending to completely my training as the avatar to stop the fire nation from conquering the other worlds.“

“Whataaa..??. You are the avatar, avatar.?.!,!!”” Wait what????.?????” Ahah their faces are priceless.” Also what about the others in the tribe. Did you guys sneak out and save me or did you get their permission?”

“Well granxgran allowed us to go” katara was looking away from my eyes. God she was a bad liar. I mean I could feel sokka resisting the urge to face palm. Any one with a mind could tell she was lying.

“Guys you don’t have to lie to me. You did a good job rescuing me and I would give you a reward but I don’t have anything to give you. So have a head pat” I put my hand on her head and rubbed it in a fashion similar to peering an animal. Katara was very relieved and she loved the head petting.

“Now first we need to stop at kyoshi island for suppplies. Also sokka they are all female warriors please don’t mess anything up other wise I will tell katara about the time when you p-“ ahh dirt, I mean I am the avatar of anyone has dirt on someone. It is me

“I get, I get it!!. I swear I won’t comment on it.” Katara was very curious about the embarrassing thing sokka did but she didn’t ask. Good girl.

“Anyway katara we will be practicing basic water bending for now while I will be practicing advanced air bending. Sokka will be doing physical exercises. Our first priority is a map and food supplies. Appa already knows the way to omashu but he may not know other places we need to get to. We only have enough food for 5 days, at our pace we will reach kyoshi in 3 days.”

“Sure I will practicing my boomerang skills.”” I am down for Water bending” good eager new recruits are always the best. Also i will be growing my hair out, cause it differentiates me from O.G. Aang and cause I don’t wanna spit on the airbenders legacy by killing with my tattoo visible. I may not agree with them but I respect their determination.

“Good we will also be stopping at a fire temple on the winter solstice. I need to contact avatar roku, and ask him for advice and some knowledge.” Knowledge about aangs original soul and my reincarnation. That and an excuse to know about the eclipse. I still haven’t connected spiritually to the spiritual world but I am getting closer.

“Why are we heading to omashu?”” To meet the king and gain allies. The war can never be stopped with us alone, we need kingdoms as our allies. We need to convince everyone to band together. Even if there is no war, the increased unity will remove the possibility of another war. Don’t worry about politics, I will handle it. I have been taught about it by the.. monks”

The pause was taken as a sign of mourning when I was actually looking for an excuse.

” Aang.” Katara was the one to say that in a weird manner. It was almost like a caring family member

“What is it katara, don’t be afraid to ask or say anything. Both of you understand that we are pretty much a team. And all your input is appreciated as long as it isn’t a joke.”

“Well I don’t exactly know water bending beyond the basics.” Oh I remember that they stole a scroll from pirates about water bending. Still that doesn’t matter. I want to make my own style of bending using other bending techniques as a reference.

“Katara I have a few questions, If you can answer these questions, affording to your own compression and not your facts, there will be no need of a scroll.”

“Really what are they”

“Katara what is water bending?“

“What does that mean? Never mind I trust you. Water bending is the art of manipulating water to our will.

“How does water act?”

“Water acts like,..water? Well the it acts like an everflowing series of changing nature?

“ What happens when you push against water?“

“Well the water flows around you without wasting energy.”

“What do benders do”

“They bend??”

“I will be more accurate. How did the benders learn to bend?”

“From animals.”

“So it is safe to say that we emulate these animals who are emulating water. Yes?”

“ yeah s... wait do you mean we need to understand water and emulate it.”

“You are much smarter than I ever thought, yes we are our own elements. The elements are a reflection of us. Our styles represents our personality.”

I went on to talk to katara about the spiritual concepts and physical excretions of the element focusing on the water element and giving reliable Examples. Sokka was bored to near sleep. So i replied with” well if you’re bored to sleep, why don’t you just fall asleep?”

Anyways, we set our course to kyoshi island and I reiterated to sokka that if he disrespected them due to gender I would tell all the girls on the island and katara that he peed his pants at age 15. Qhhaahha. I shall earth bend all the dirt from everyone. Even if I haven’t unlocked my earth bending chi, I am still a dirt bending master.


	7. Chapter 7

3 days later.

Today is the day we reach kyoshi island. Appa wasn’t that tired but I could feel that he was getting slower the more we flew. Even though his stomach is full, he needs more rest. After making sure sokka wouldn’t mess this up again and telling katara and sokka about the general history of the kyoshi island and the kyoshi avatar.

She was born to two thief’s 500 years ago(not exact) And had a very rough childhood before she was discovered to be the avatar. After the fact that she was the avatar got out, she and her friends were hunted down. She struggled a lot but after a few years, she became a successful avatar and founded kyoshi island and stopped numerous civil and national wars.

They were Impressed to say the least. But that was expected. Anyway we could see the island from here. It was a pretty weirdly shaped island but I don’t judge. I had succeeded in projecting my spiritual form on to the outside world and to my surprise my spiritual body was that of aang. What!

The only way that would make sense if I was in that body for longer but I didn’t know. Maybe I was in the iceberg for longer than I could count? That is the only explanation. Still I am not looking a gift horse in the mouth but my curiosity regarding this topic shall not be exhausted so easily.

My water bending had been going very well. I had unlocked my water bending chi and it was definitely different, the chi from water bending followed a completely different path from my airbending chi. Bending water for me was extremely hard, like almost to the point where I was slower than canon aang. There are 2 explanations.

1\. All bending is this hard and airbending was extremely easy due to my memories

2\. My personality matches fire chi the best and I had air chi in my body before the personality shift. This makes water chi much harder to both use and properly control.

That didn’t mean I wasn’t successful, for me difficulty is a mere setback. I had learned to bend water at the level of past katara who was weaker than current katara. I had succeeded in bending a bit of mist and after combining my air and wind bending I was able to bend clouds much more easily.

Speaking of bending, my air bending had been coming along well, my compression of chi technique was working very slowly so I had a thought, it is resisting my efforts why? Because compression is not in the nature of wind. So what if I were to compress wind Kirk how it is in nature.

So nearly 2 days ago I tried to created a tornado in my chi pool. This would naturally cause the inner winds to become much denser and since it is in the nature of wind to spread out, after the tornado was completed the density would spread among all the chi causing it to become overall much denser.

This technique worked much better than my previous one. So I tried to think of the times when water naturally became denser. Freezing. So I tried to condense my water chi by slowly compressing it into ice. I was instead just making the water colder and denser. It was no where cold enough to form ice but it was colder than room temperature.

My water chi pool had been expanding a tiny teeny amount. Not much but it has been only 3 days, anyways we landed near kyoshi island and walked with appa a bit to the home of the kyoshi. When we walked past the general population. They gave me wide berths and stares, whispering about my air bending robes.

It was at that moment when I felt the air being disturbed by a warriors who had a shape similar to the kyoshi warriors. So sneak attacks huh, guess I need to show them their place. I sent a blast of air towards sokka and katara to move tham out of the way before getting into a stance. There were 4 of them against one of me. I feel bad for them, its so unfair.

They attacked from my blind spots. I sent out a large number of non lethal air bullets at them and pushed the but of my stick into the ground creating a massive Omni-directional wind blowing them all away.” Pretty bold of you to assume you could attack me and expect me to not retaliate.”. I was nowhere near their level and I would definitely lose to them if they weren’t in surprise or shock.

“The avatar.”” Yep. I was just stopping by when I remembered about my predecessor and thought why not visit? But to attack someone who hadn’t come with violence, who hasn’t hurt anyone and even though they acted completely peacefully. I am disappointed. Also sokka and katara you can stop pretending, they are on our side. Come on.”

At the very least the kyoshi warriors had the decency to blush through all of the makeup. The emotions in this world were much more exaggerated for some reason. I could also see a speck of admiration in their eyes. Still this would divulge to the world that I am the avatar as the common populace saw this encounter and if zuko could learn about it then everyone will know.

They were respectful from that point and they took us to the headquarter where we met the leader warrior. She looked a lot like all the kyoshi warriors, she was just a bit taller and a teeny bit wider.

,” how may we help you avatar?”

“We were just looking for a place to stop and resupply before heading to omashu. I also wanted to see the work of my predecessor.” As I said that I turned and looked at the statue of avatar kyoshi, for a second I saw her eyes glow a tiny bit. I simple smiled at the statue and moved on.

“Why omashu? We don’t mind helping you with supplies.”

“We need allies. With or without war unity is key. I know the king of omashu from a long time back.” My eyes narrowed at the last point, I need to explain to king omashu, about my radical personality change. “We are also looking for some hand to hand martial arts scrolls for an element of surprise.”

The leader smiled like she had wanted this” we kyoshi warriors shall help and teach you personally along with your entourage.” Sokka looked like he wanted to disagree but a single glance was enough to stop him from saying anything.

“Thanks for your hosprallity please tell me if I can help you in anyway. I don’t like bending a freeloader or using my status to gain things I didn’t earn.“ that definitely impressed them a bit. Well I am only staying here for a few days.


	8. Chapter 8

3 days later

Today is the day we are leaving and oh boy if I was overpowered before then I am still the same amount of overpowered now. But sokka and katara are much more capable minions- I mean much more capable allies.

Sokka has become a bit stronger but the main focus was on his technique which had greatly improved To the point that he was able to beat most of the kyoshi warriors except sukki(who is the leader). His boomerang was also very unorthodox and hard to counter especially the first time.

Katara hadn’t really takes much hand to hand training cause she was first and foremost a bender. I mostly focused on spiritual teachings and trying to emulate the water and how it would work. Of course I wasn’t completely copying water but adding my own movements and seeing how each affected my bending.

Katara was doing the exact same thing but her moves were more flowing and a bit more advanced because she was concentrating speficslly on water bending and nothing else. While here I was focusing on hand to hand combat, spiritual movements, air bending and water bending. I applied my water bending training to air bending but it didn’t work as well so I just stuck to what I could emulate from appa and a few of my own bending skills.

Of course I was the best in hand to hand combat. I was at first, only bested by sukki but within a few days I could easily defeat her. It was almost like instinct or muscle memory but aang had never learned hand to hand combat and this body didn’t have any muscle memory of training so this instinct would come from my previous life which I don’t remember much about.

Even after beating sukki on the 3rd day I still kept on training. The air chi had become a bit denser and water chi was also a bit denser but these changes happen through years of effort not a week of unfocused practice. Still any advantage is a small advantage. I could now barely bend, mist, cloud and waves.

But I was lacking one thing, no matter how many moves I made, however strong I got, however forms of bending I used. Battle experience. I may have instinct but that is what it is. Instinct. Not experience. Even the spars with the kyoshi were not that intense and I quickly out grew them.

That is why I waited for zuko. A few alarms went out and all the people immediately evacuated. I looked towards sukki and said “ Sokka, katara and me may have endangered you all by staying here. And you are an ally of ours, we won’t let you be attacked. At least not without an effort. Katara and sokka help the warriors. I am taking the leader”

Sokka was in front of the town and was going in for an ambush with hand to hand combat. Katara was going for long range support and attack. She hadn’t discovered her talent for healing yet but since I was just behind her in bending, which kept her on her toes with incurring the jealousy she had in the show.

On the horizon a group of 4 soldiers immersed riding on an weird mount. They were moving at a walking pace and totaled to around 20 without counting the mounts. They were just walking when one squad was Thrown onto the ground As by a masked boy who wielded a boomerang and tripped the mount and had capitalized that moment to knock them out.

Before they could even try and attack the boy, they were hit by a bunch of kyoshi warriors in the face. Sokka was weaving through the enemies while attacking anywhere he could and was able to dodge being hit. This was my plan. What is the point of fire bending if you need so much prep time to bend fire.

The constant attacks kept them on their toes and didn’t give them enough time to mold their chi properly or at all. Of course the ko,ent the assault started, zuko tried to interfere but he was knocked back by a large gust of wind.” Is the little princess mad. Whatcha gonna do, cry to your daddy?”

Zuko was enraged and was bending with all his rage and fury. His movements were really good and I was able to barely dodge using the chi in my feet to increase my speed. I was just dodging a lot when I saw him make a mistake leaving his left rib area wide open in his anger and Capitalized on it by kicking it with a roundhouse kick.

The moment he recoiled from the pain, I went on and controlled the flow of the battle while hiding my trump card. I could’ve that the assault On the soldiers was going pretty well and that they didn’t need any help so I pushed on zuko. That was when I felt an large ball of heat coming from behind me, so I dodged by jumping out of the way.

I turned around and saw that it was iroh who launched that attack and breathed a mental sigh of relief.

” I don’t wanna hurt him, leave and I won’t attack”Iroh was a peaceful man but I won’t take any chances, this could be an AU cause the bending here was much stronger than from canon.

“No need to be on guard young man, I can see that you have the best of intentions, our goals align and we may meet again” he was a jolly man but I admired him in a weird sense of way. Sigh, zhao wasn’t here. He is either banished, cleaning toilets or dead. I just hope that we aren’t to late to the northern water tribe.

Iroh commanded for the troops to retreat, which they eagerly followed, it took them literally 5 minutes to leave.

Sigh bending in this world is much more powerful than in canon. That is why I am much stronger than my canon counterpart but it is joy just me but also everyone else who is stronger. I guess this is why katara and sokka are so much stronger then in canon.


	9. Chapter 9

1 week later

We left the very next day because we didn’t want to cause any more fire nation troops to gather here in kyoshi island, so we packed our things, said our goodbyes before leaving on appa to our original destination. The North Pole. Well we will be stopping at omashu, now that we have a map, we can go practically or any destination.

We stopped by a lot of destinations and towns were I was revered like a idol or popular celebrity. Thank god for disguises. The only reason we didn’t use disguises all the time is because we need to draw attention to ourselves from the water tribe. Still we took a few detours to throw any spies or soldiers off, so we took a bit longer than we would have normally but a day of extra travel time isn’t more valuable then the lives of a few 50 people.(ps I am increasing the numbers of the southern water tribe for future events,)

My bending with air had slowly plateaued a teeny bit while I had reached the physical limits of a 12 year old. I wan no where near experienced enough but I had reached near peak body performance, so I don’t have stamina problems like some people. My air bending had stagnated more on the power part but I was still progressing with control and bending subsets of air.

I had tried to bend sound but that was a colossal failure beyond a few tricks(voice Amplification). Cloud bending clouds into shapes with only air bending was also pretty good exercise. There was no mist to try and to bend. My efforts at creating a vaccum were very successful but it was extremely hard, like I am talking how hard metal bending for O.G AANG would be. I had to dedicate every fiber of my mind into containing that vaccum and a single distraction can make the vaccum Go boom.

Water bending had been coming along much better. I was able to manipulate a few waves and a few clouds with only water bending but that was mostly because clouds are more on the water than the air side of the spectrum. I didn’t even have a target for blood bending but I failed when I used it on a bird. I was able to bend water vapor and most Importantly i was able to heat and freeze water in smaller quantities.

How? Using physics. Hot and cold water are just excited and bored water Molecules respectively. If you move cold water enough than it will turn hot and if you slow down water enough it turns into a block of ice. To be fair I could only convert a teeny bit of water into vapor and ice but it was still better than nothing.

Katara had been looking into phase shifting but she just didn’t have the knack I had for it. She was still better than me in water bending though. Sokka had just been training physically.

Today is the day we reached omashu. We saw a large walled city which was omashu. We got off from appa and I let him go and hunt or laze around or do whatever he wanted to. We walked straight into the major city thought the entrance, while wearing a disguise, of course. Instead of looking or fumbling around I asked for directions

“Hello may I ask if you know the way too a in Where we could spend the night?”

“Oh such a sweet little boy, nowadays the children are just so rude. Just head there and turn right sweetie, be safe”

“Guys come on we are getting a room before we visit my old friend”

“You know aang, you haven’t quite told us who this old friend of yours is?” Sokka looked and seemed as suspicious as I remembered.

“Don’t worry you will know, after all we are visiting him tonight.” The anticipation on both of their faces reminded my that no matter how strong or beloved characters these people become, they are still a bunch of kids fumbling in the dark, trying to make the world a better place.

Don’t worry about all of that. I am doing what aang would have wanted, well maybe not aang but what raava would have wanted. Focus. I walked to the hotel that the old auntie had pointed me too.

“ Hello we are looking to book a room for 3 for one night” the receptionist was a bit suspicious about a group of children but money greased all hands and the temptation of money outweighed the risks of getting caught harboring minors. Man even though corruption wasn’t shown in the show, it definitely exists everywhere.

“Guys we have the basics we need. Let’s leave, we need to meet my friend. It has been too long since we last met. I need to catch up with old times.”

“Aang weren’t you stuck in ice for nearly 100 years?” Katara is getting really good at asking questions. Good girls deserve head pats. So I gave her a nice pat on her head,

“Why can’t someone live for more than 100 years?” The average life expectancy was very low in comparison the the civilized world and that is why seeing so many old people in the show was such a surprise.

The surprise was etched onto their faces before they gave up on trying to pry into my brain. And into my secrets.

I walked to the royal palace. The palace was made of a extremely fortified mud wall And in a simplistic but strong and imposing manner. I walked up to the doors and knocked on them with my fists and shouted “Oi bumi! You old man, still inside? Do you need a walking stick nowadays.?”

The guards immediately tried to arrest me but before they could a voice came from inside.” Aang my old friend how are? Still the same..?”

.


	10. Chapter 10

“Exactly the same, my friend, just a hundred years of boredom.” His eyes immediately narrowed to nearly a line. He knew what I was talking about huh.  
“Aang died the moment he went into the ocean and I was born.” The implication was clear. I was awake and conscious for 100 years and it had changed me. I never actually lied. Aang really died when he entered the iceberg and I was reborn I his place.

“I guess time wasn’t as generous of you as they should have been. Aang” I took off the hat I was wearing, revealing the iconic air master tattoo.

“ It has been a long time. A very long Time bumi, I just hope that our changes in life won’t change our relationship?” I said while thrusting my hand forward in a handshake.

He looked at it and shook it before calling a feast for us. Katara and Sokka were completely befuddled by the exchange I had with Bumi and were scoring their heads for answers. I knew that they would be too curious.

“I knew him before the incident but one thing I didn’t tell you was that I was conscious the whole time. I am an old man in a child’s body. I have seen the horrors of nature, I have seen more from a iceberg in a sea then most of you could ever hope to ever see or understand.” I guess this is now common information cause I know That if any one of my allies will spread this information, it is bumi.

“Aang, aren’t you hungry maybe you would be hungrier if I held you friends at risk.?” The moment he said that, a cage of earth surrounded both sokka and katara. I didn’t move a single muscle but simply looked at bumi with an unimpressed face.

“ Bumi, you may be able to detect every lie in existence but your own aren’t as good. I can feel the blood pumping though your veins and the very air you breathe. I don’t take too kindly too being threatened along with my comrades.” The threat regarding the blood and air was thinly veiled, and it was easily a threat. My voice was completely flat and my face didn’t betray me.

“Sigh. Let them go” bumi snapped his fingers” You truly have changed old friend. Let’s talk business” good. He accepted the fact and moved onwards.

“Not business you old man. We are here to talk about the war.” He didn’t seem effected at all, so he knew this was coming. His face was like carved in stone and was probably used to staying still.

“We are heading to the northern water tribe to learn water bending. You know the cycle, air water earth fire. We might come back and visit later. These are sokka and katara, my traveling companions and the people who unintentionally freed me from my prison. Katara is looking to master water bending while sokka wants to bash in the face of the fire nation.”

The entire conversation has unnerved them greatly but they processed it enough to at least respond to the mad kings stare.

“Hello, I really want to learn water bending like aang said but I also want to .. defeat the fire nation” she was just as bad as lying as she was a week ago. She just wanted peace and non-violence. She is closer to O.G. Aangs Personality then I remember, maybe a change I created or one unexplored in the shows.

“Hey! I don’t want to bash the fire nation, I mean I want to defeat them but I have a lot more goals and interests.”

“Like what becoming a comedian cause your jokes are so bad that someone may actually laugh.” Hey I was just telling the truth. I am still the burn master you know.

“Haha you kids are really fun but let’s back to topic. War. What do you know about it?”

“Ba sing se attack around anywhere from a month to 2. I found it on the fire nation ship we destroyed along with a few other details. Namely sozin’s comet.“

“ Ba sing se is safely protected and has a great military force. What is the problem.???”

“Dai li. The king is a puppet.” Those few words are more than enough for bumi to understand what I meant. He may be mad but he is smart. Smart enough to know when a puppet leader was in place and smart enough to know about the existence of dai li.

“That is a very grim situation you find yourselves in. What do ya need?”

“Supplies, backing and clout.”

“I get the first two for politics but why the third one?”

“What is more famous than fame itself but infamy.? The avatar who has mastered air bending, water bending and is willing to kill will steer many a people. It also draws attention away from where we are heading. We are leaning a false breadcrumbs to ba sing se. I hope you can spread the news.”

“I understand hahahahahaha. You have become smarter.”

“No. I haven’t become smarter old friend, I have become wiser. You know the difference better than I do.”

He smiled almost unnervingly, by I wasn’t effected, for some reason I felt a sense of nostalgia. Sokka and katara though weren’t prepared for this.

“So what first? Dai li? Moon spirit? Ba sing se?” He voice was curious almost like a kid getting a new unsolvable puzzle of love able plaything.

“Water bending, moon spirit. Ba sing se, dai li. Finding a fire bender with an axe to grind and getting allies.” I can’t mention the white lotus without reason.” We are also stopping at the fire nation temple.”

“Aang. You never told us why we are going there?” Katara was taking the surprises surprisingly well.

“ That is the temple of avatar roku, it is our last major stop before the northern water tribe. We may stop at an air temple or tow before reaching the water tribe.”

“What about an earth Bending master? Don’t you need one to journey with you?” Bumi was unnaturally smart. Is this why they call him mad?

“The fewer people we travel with, the faster we are. We will pick one up from ba sing se. Don’t worry about that.”

“Fine it’s not like you are asking for much. By the way, where is appa I haven’t seen him for a century.”

“APPA.” My shout reverberated through the city and reached the ears of a giant flying bison.

A large air bison came flying over the city and nearly into the palace.“ appa you haven’t grown an inch. You still look like a young boy ahaha”

Appa turned his head around and harumffed at Bumi. He didn’t like being commented in its height or growth.

We stayed and talked for a few hours before leaving


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later.

It took us three days to finally see the fire temple where avatar roku was currently residing, spiritually of course. I haven’t had improved much in anything besides control but katara was getting better and better at phase shifting. She was more suited to the normal version of phase shifting over my method but she is still a water bending genius.

The rumors had spread faster than appa and every town was talking about the trapped avatar. The rumors were doing there job extremely well and were pretty effective.

We were flying on appa, katara and sokka were having some spat which I was to used to to care. They had seats like every other day, even if I solve them or step in, the very next day they have more and more problems. I just got used to these spats, so I just tuned them out. I was meditating while trying to feel exactly how appa was flying by moving the air to be able to fly.

It was that when I opened my eyes and saw an outline of a weird temple in the clouds.

” Guys stop fighting, we are here. Appa kand. Katara and sokka Explore the place, I am going ahead.“ The moment I finished saying that, I jumped off using airbending to cover an impressive height of nearly 76 feet. I need to talk to roku alone.

I landed on the floor and before i could regain my sense of balance, I felt a few soldiers walking around the corner and so I jumped straight onto one of the rooms.

“Man I can’t believe that we, the elite guard of firebenders, were assigned to garud an obscure temple. Nobody even comes here. There isn’t any valuable history or any gold here either.”

“Yeah but the job is easy and the pay is better than guarding the walls. Or are you insane and want to be the princess’s body guard?” The other guards seemed to have a shudder travel through his back before looking horrified and decided to shut his trap

The only reason these chumps are here are cause this is one of the likely places I will travel through while going to ba sing se.

Even if you zoom out on the entire fire nation, you tend forget that the nation is made up off innocent people trying to live their lives. Well I will think about it later. Well these aren’t quite the innocent people but I need 5 fire blasts. From what I could infer from my time in the battleship, and each squad is around 5-7 people. And Each elite squad is compromised entirely out of fire benders. Good.

I quickly snuck my way around the walls as those two were the only assigned guards to the temple.

It wasn’t long Until I found my self in front of the door. There was around 2 hours till the peak of winter solstice which Just happens to be today. I waited by meditated near the corner for around a teeny bit less than 2 hours.

It was nearing the sunset and I should probably engage the squad right now. They were grouped together as they are changing shifts in a few minutes.” Oi canon fodders. Yeah I am the avatar, whatcha gonna do about it?” Before they could reply, I jumped off and ran into the central room with the door.

“Get him”

They all started madly flailing fire balls in my direction, I was able to dodge them but they weren’t hitting the intended targets so I provoked them to attack to together.” So you guys don’t even know basic teamwork. Such a shame, I wouldn’t be able dodge all of your simultaneous attacks”

They looked at each other, seemingly confused before firing a massive barrage of fire streams at me. Good I redirected them towards the necessary targets, it turns out controlling the direction of fire by using oxygen is extremely useful in a war against fire benders. Of course masters can resist this change but these soldiers aren’t masters by a long shot.

It took around a moment for the doors to open widely. I sent a massive Blast of air at the used soldiers, of course 2 soldiers dodged but I followed up with a concentrated wind slash. It was good enough to cut armor but not reach the skin. They were knocked out. I tied up all the soldiers in case they awoke.

I turned to the statue of avatar roku and sat in a lotus position and detached myself form the physical boundaries of the world and appeared in a spiritual state. The moment I had done that, a line of sunlight came directly over the eyes of avatar roku statue. They glowed blood red for one second.

From that statue our came an extremely dignified man with a long beard. He could easily pass as royalty or nobility but I wasn’t fooled by his outward appearance. He was the last avatar to master each element. He was able to stop an entire active volcano form erupting not once but twice.

“Avatar, you have come to me for answers. Let me answer them”

“I would let you if you were avatar roku. How are you doing, raava?”


	12. Chapter 12

“I should have known that you wouldn’t have fallen for it. It saves me the need to explain about the basics at the very least.” The voice was also pretty different, it wasn’t one voice, it was a composite of nearly 1,000 voices blended together. That must be the voices of each and every avatar bending together. There wasn’t quite any properties to the voice but I wouldn’t be able to forget thy voice ever.

This thing is the practical example of a paradox. Everything from this voice to actions to senses and even its existence is a complete paradox.

“2 questions. Why me and how strong.”

“Predictable but respectable questions. The avatar wasn’t supposed do die. Fate was broken and the Next avatar wouldn’t be born until aang was supposed to die at age 68. The next avatar wouldn’t have even been born as her parents wouldn’t have survived. The entire chain would have collapsed. Only the lion turtles would start life all over again.The only way I could salvage the situation was to place the closest souL, into the body of the avatar.”

“And for the second question Much stronger than the fiction you know of. The fire lord is a much bigger threat in bending but so are you.”

“Final question before the nearly set sun leaves. Am I the avatar? Or a different type of avatar.?”

“ You are the avatar. I have connected you to the avatar cycle, the only change is that the next avatar will be born when she should have been born if none of this had happened. You will be able to enter the avatar state and only vaatu could notice a slight change. My time here has nearly ended. I must depart, sadly”

“Sure sure. Call on me if the spiritual world needs some fixing.”

The moment I finished talking, the winter solstice ended and my eyes opened in the physical world. Guess that explains a lot. At least I sent need to worry about being exposed, Raava is on my side and vaatu is an unreliable source for anyone to trust. Stil this was a major gamble that I won.

I walked out of the room, leaving the soldiers tied up. I saw katara and sokka eating some meat over a campfire. I jumped straight form the temple to them and said”hi guys”

“Aaahaa”” ahaahahahahahahahahah” surprisingly or unsurprisingly the girliest scream wasn’t from the girl in the group. Ahh sokka you never get old.

“ Sokka at least scream a little less loudly. I managed to sneak around and I got to talk to avatar Roku. He had some very interesting and depressing news for me.”

“tell me” Sokka seemed most curious to the words of such a wise figure.

“Yeah tell us please,” Katara was also pretty curious but that has to be expected.

“ There is a comet coming in one a full year. It will empower the entire fire bending nation to broken degrees. It is almost like water bending on a full moon but many many times stronger. The previous fire lord had used sozins comet to annihilate all the airbending temples.“The scope of being able to destroy an entire way of life and bending in just a single night was more than enough to horrify them.

“What!!! How can we defeat them then?”

“My bending will never be strong enough for that”

“We have one Opportunity. The solar eclipse. That’s it. They lose their ability to bend during this.“

They seemed extremely relieved hearing such an positive moment to concentrate out efforts into.

“The only other way to stop them would to also firebend. And since I am the only person who can actually firebend, I would nee to confront the fire lord all by myself.”

“Appa let’s head to the water tribe, it should Take around a month of travel to reach the he tribe without any setbacks but we all know that we will have to stop in between a lot but from now onwards, we will be wearing disguises all the time when we are not in the air.”

“Hey aang, I have a question regarding water bending” she was not as nervous as before, that’s a good sign.

“Sure go ahead. I will answer to the best of my capacity.” That is true for future reference

“Well you said that we can control anything with enough water in it. Right?”

“Yes. We can bend a lot of things. Versatility is our biggest weapon.”

“Well what about blood? Isn’t it made of water as well?”

“You can bend blood but it is among the most heinous ways to use bending. Bending air in the air pipe or the throat, bending the body heat of a person and controlling the food and dirt of a person are the 4 easiest ways to be banished from any bending group. Not even the fire antoon has stopped to that level.”

I could literally see the tension on her face.Her fears of being excluded wasn’t that high but it is stil expected. I just hoped that she would be more confident

“Don’t worry about it, doing it accidentally or without understanding its significance is allowed as long as you don’t take human life with it. At least for the first time.” I gave her a head pat for being creative.

“Hey guys, where are we headed after the northern water tribe.” Sokka was always pretty good with maps, so I had handed him a map and asked him to make sure we were heading in the right direction.

“We are going to northern water tribe then ba sing se, then to the fire nation or war. Which ever one comes first.”

The war was pretty gloomy scene but it is still an expected outcome.


	13. Chapter 13

3 days later

Today we are stopping by an town under the control of the fire nation. On our way here I saw a prison with a bunch of people here. This is the place where haru gets imprisoned, I guess I should help them with the escape. I snuck around a teeny bit and found a map of the basic layout of the prison. We promised to regroup at the end of the day,

“Hey sokka”

“Yeah, what happened”

“Wanna break a bunch of benders out a fire nation prison?”

“You know what? I ja already used to this and I don’t even know how.”

“You coming or not? Katara is busy looking around town. This will be a boys day out. Prison break style.”

“You know what? Fuck it. Let’s go break a bunch of prisoners out.”

“Good boy. I nicked a map of the place from a guard while you were having your daily fight with katara.”

“You what! Sigh, will you ever do something normal? Whatever show me the scroll.” Oh sokka ever the comedian.

“ This is an ideal escape route. But if we go from here it will alert the guards before we can escape, and we might have to leave some people out,” I can now see why you are the planner in canon. Good planning skills.

“If we just knock out all of the guards and then make a run for it, do you think we will be stopped” but there is one thing that is currently holding you back. Your lack of outside the box thinking. In canon you gained this skill naturally be put here I need to teach it to you.

“Huh That is actually a good idea but we need to know exactly where all the soldiers are at one time.”See I can see you learning from me slowly.

“So we sneak into the prison, inform the prisoners, steal a timetable and make out escape before knocking them out?”

“Yes. Aang you are a weird type of genius. Let’s go.”

We walked towards the prison on foot to avoid noise and detection.

When we reached the imposing gates of such a large prison.

“Sokka, you in from the prisoners, if things go south mention me. I will nick the timetable. Good”

“Good”

And like that we split up. I walked around the guards, it was quite easy as they weren’t vigilant and I could bend air pretty well. The main challenge was locating the timetable itself.

I tried listening in to the soldier but.

“She is so hot, she even waved to me”Guard 1

“No she waved to me you idiots.” Guard 2

“She is our superior, if we look at her badly, we might get fired.” Guard 3. You haven’t disappointed me

“But she clearly waved to me.” Guard 3 you have disappointed me.

Thus were all talking about the new extremely hot superior they had received. Sheesh I mean I get it but you don’t have to talk only about this chick.

So after that failed I tried to find a map, which I did. This one was more detailed and had actually showed the room of the superiors. The schedule should be in that room.

I was able to easily find the room but I found no-one inside the room. I rummaged through the entire room before finding the schedule. I grabbed it and bolted out of the room after making sure everything was where it was when I entered.

I was able to find sokka standing near the spot we designated to meet after the first phase of the plan. I snuck up on him and tapped his shoulder

“Hey”.”aaahahaahhhh? Aang!” Always gets me.

“Why do you always do that?”

“Because it’s fun, enough of that how did the first phase go?”

“I got on everybody onboard but I had to tell them that you are with me.”

“Hmm I see, let’s go on to the 3rd phase of our master plan.”

Lao out got the schedule and locations?”

“Yep. They got a change in leadership as well. Some hot chick.”

“Yeah even the prisoners were talking about her.”

“ Aang, we gotta take this slowly. We should take them from the shadows. We will be unnoticed until it’s too late”

“Yes, there is a lone soldier patrolling, let’s practice on him.”

“Tie this to my leg, drop me and pull me up when I tug on it like this.”

“Ok got it.”

We snuck up on a soldier before dropping from the trees and grabbing him and retreating. There wasn’t a noise made, neither was there a disturbance, Think of it like Batman from Arkham. Sokka was carrying the bodies, turning them up and making sure they were unconscuis.

It took nearly 2 hours to get rid of all the soldiers who were positioned on the our side of the prison.

And like that phase 2 was completed.

“Time for phase 3”

“Let’s go”

“Sokka bang the gong when I give the signal. That is the sign for the prisoners to gather.”

“Yeah but do it quickly, we don’t know how long they will take to notices the missing people.”

“Sure sure.”

I walked through the winding corridors before reaching the room of the superior. She was inside, and the soldiers were not exaggerating her beauty. Thank god puberty hadn’t struck me yet.

I sent a blast of air straight at her. Surprisingly she jumped out of the way and looked at me.

“Aang?”wait a koment was that suuki?

“Sukki?”

“Yeah what are you doing here,!!”

“We are doing a prison break. By we I mean sokka and Me, katara isn’t here. But tell me why are you here?”

“They arrested some of the earth benders from the islands. I knocked out the leader ad took her position. Wanna work together?”

“The more the merrier. We are escaping from point B here. We already knocked out every single guard outside of the premises, so it’s only the people here.”

No time to catch up with her. Let’s go.

The plan was still the same, just that sukki will call all the guards to one place while the prisoners escape and the others. I just need to give sokka the info that sukki had infiltrated the prison before us.

I walked over to the other side of the prison where sokka was,

“Hey aang What took you so long.?”

“Sukki is here. She infiltrated the prison to save the earth benders.”

“What!”

“Yeah, she is calling all the soldiers to point A which is directly opposite to point B. With this we can allow the injured to escape unnoticed and to allow the earth benders to duke it out with the soldiers without worrying about the injured“

“That is good news. Should I tell them about sukki?”

“Just soya that she is one of us but don’t divulge who she is”

“Ok got it,”

“Attention all employees. Please report to the front gate for inspection”

“What a surprise inspection!”

“I’m screwed”

“Ahah I have no dirt unlike you guys.”

Good plan sukki, lets the to work.

“ Sokka give them the signal for a stealthy escape, commence phase 4”

“Yes sir.” He jokingly saluted me before leaving.

I was waiting for the weak and untrained benders to escape when I finally got the signal. It was the banging of a gong.

“Hey who’s banging the gong?”

“I don’t know all of us except the new superior is here.”

The USF’s didn’t have anymore time to question things before they were knocked off balance by a. Blast of wind. And a hand made Fromm earth,

“Team up?”

“I am down with that avatar but the question is, can you keep up with me”

“Ha, I am more than just the avatar, I am a airbending master, I am a prankster being the avatar is a small part of my identity. I live life how I want to.”

We destroyed the non bending guards with ease and were able to hold down the elite guards till reinforcements. Arrived.

“Her guys we are here. Benders get them”

IIT was a one sided battle form that point till victory.

“Thanks for the team up sukki, it wouldn’t have gone as smoothly without you.”

“Thanks aang”.

It took a while to backtrack but at the end of the day we met up with katara again.

“Hey guys I bought some earned how do they look”

“They look really good on you but they could easily hurt during combat“

“So what did the guys do on the guys. Day out?”

“Sokka would you do the honors?”

“Me? Thanks aang. So we had a prison break where we freed a bunch of earthbenders, met sukki again and kicked a bunch of fire bender ass.”

Katara’s jae dropped to the ground and sokka started rolling in the fortune in laughter,

“Hahah, I get why you do this aang, this is fun,“

“Welcome to the dark side sokka


	14. Chapter 14

The next day

After explaining a bit to katara about the bare bones of what happened, we left for the northern tribe.

“So what did you talk about with avatar roku other than the things you told me and sokka?”

“Well I asked him about the nature of the avatar, the avatar state and about bending.”

“Really can you tell me??.” Even sokka’s ears were twitching and his expression was definitely curious.l

“Bending is dependent on your knowledge and experience. The more you know about your own element, the better you can manipulate it in different manners, Experience allows you to know about how to manipulate most efficiently and effectively,”

“It is similar to martial arts. The more ways you know to apply force, the better you are. Experience allows your body to become stronger and develops muscle memories.”

We settled into silence for a while before sokka spoke up

“ Hey aang! I can see a camp of people. They have a rebel banner, I think these are the guys the towns folk form Honiara village(Fake) were talking about.“

I Hague’s that must be jet and his merry band. I guess we are a tiny bit ahead of canon but not by much. I would say around 3-4 days. This gives me more opportunities to learn.

“Let’s go and check it out. Appa, descend near that camp. Non-hostile.”

“Aap”

“Good boy. Here have a fish from that river you liked.”

We came down and before we could get off from appa, we were surrounded by a bunch of people.

“Guys stand down. We don’t know if they are hostile and only one person in this entire world rides an air bison. The avatar” I guess that is jet.

I air jumped (Used aur to enhance his jump) off from appa and onto the ground in front of jet. Katara and sokka also got off but in a much less showy way.

“Hello, I believe that you are a rebel group?”

“Yes I am. Would I be correct to assume you are the avatar?”

“You would be correct in that guess. We were passing by and thought that we could help in your endeavor, that is if you need our help.”

“We would really appreciate it. No matter how passionate we are. Our numbers have been limited due to the fear spread by those propaganda selling newspaper. Plus your air bending could help us a lot. I hope you could stay with us for 2days. That is when we have a major project.”

I looked to sokka and katara for their opinions of this choice. Katara looked like she wanted to help and sokka agreed completely but I could sense some doubt coming from him. I guess he is still paranoid. Good.

“We can only be here for 2 days. But we will do our best to help.”

Jet looked really happy with our decision but who wouldn’t be?

“My name is jet. We call ourself freedom fighters. Welcome to the group.” He said as he forwarded his hand for a handshake, which I reciprocated.

“Out of curiosity, are any of you benders?”

“Sadly no. None of us have the Baltic to bend.”

Let’s ok. I am sorry if I said something bad.”

“No it’s okay”

For the next day we did a bunch of chores at near light pace. The entire group was extremely surprised by the speed at which we finished all of our tasks and even more than what we were initially given within only one day.

The activities ranged from carrying supplies to cutting off supply lines and a few ambushes on the patrolling soldiers but not much other than that. The dam was being kept secret by the group though jet seemed to be the only one who was fine with it and the others were strong armed into doing it and they felt really guilty whenever they saw me or anyone really.

It was on out first night here when I snuck out into katara’s room before her waking up.

“Hmm, 5 more minutes.”

“What are you a cat? If you behave like a cat, I shall treat you like a cat.” I petted her head and scratched her in just the right spot.

“Mmhm me-“ it was a t that moment katara took over the reigns of her body and she immediately froze up.

“What are you doing here?” Her face was an atomic red and she looked ready to burst with embarrassment. So cute, I patted her head again.

“Well I found something Important about this group and I wanted to wake you two up but I guess you like being a cat” she looked ready to burst.

“I will go and get sokka awake. Your a good kitty.” Before she could respond, I leapt through the window in the tree house and onto the next tree, which housed sokka and I woke him up with a bucket of water.

“Come on katara is waiting on us. Your intuition about jet was right. Let’s go”

He got ready and we met katara who was waiting in her room and we got in.

“What happened aang? What is this about? Jet?”

“Here take this. Read this out.” I passed her a scroll that jet had kept in his room. A lock will not stop me, the Lock bending master.

“This.. this is a plan to kill an entire town of innocent people.” Her eyes were wide and she looked ready to puke along with sokka who took it a bit better but not by much really.

“He believes That all people associated with the fire nation deserve death, I told you to never judge a book by its cover. Didn’t I?”

I patted both of them on their back until they were feeling better.

“What do we do?”

“There is now way we are helping this murderer. I told you that this jet guy was fishy.“

“It’s no time for bragging, we have to stop him. The easiest way would be to turn him in or give his position to the fire nation guards.” Good sokka you are getting better,

“Wait. What about the others. What if they are innocent” katara is too naive

“They know about it, yet they haven’t done anything. Also turning them in to the fire nation will be the same as killing them. We will turn them into the closest earth nation base.”

Still we need a better plan of action along with a back-up plan.

“I sent a raven to the earth nation base a few hours ago. They will be arrested tomorrow. We have to leave today. Like right now, we also need to shift blame. We need someone to appear as they have betrayed the group so they don’t suspect us.”

That was when a voice came from behind me.

“I am sorry but I can’t let you do that.” Jet.

“I am sorry it has to end this way but they all need to die.”

“So be it. If a fight is what you want, a fight is what you will receive. Sokka, katara take on the cowardshiding in the bush. Work tighter. I will take Jet. It doesn’t matter if we win or lose, the kingdom will arrest you.”

“Yes but I can take you down with me.” His face was crazed and almost reminded me of. Azula.

I got into a stance and fired of the first of a lengthy battle.

.


	15. Chapter 15

The next moment

He charged straight at me with a sword in his hands. This was a battle. There is no time to talk.

He swung his sword diagonally trying to injure my shoulder, to decrease my bending efficiency. I didn’t dodge, no I caught it with a hand made from air. His eyes widen but before he could Respond, I caught his elbow and judo-threw him onto one of his followers, effectively disarming him.

He got up as if I hadn’t just done that and charged at me with his fist. He was more experienced but I was able to see a few weaknesses, his front foot was too far ahead, I took advantage of that. I pushed out my leg and wrapped it around his hind legs before pulling them back and tripping him. I jumped and gravity brought my foot down on the wood where jet was laying a moment ago.

I brought out my glider from my back before I thrusted it at jet’s knee causing him to bend over in pain. I used this opportunity to perform a drop kick on the guy causing him to fall flat on his face.

Before he could get up, I knocked him out with a kick. I looked around and saw that the followers were slowly treating to take out katara and sokka due to sheer numbers and experience.

“Sheesh this man was tough, need help?”

“Yes.”

Don’t be rude sokka, but yes we need help.”

“Sure. Air blades.”

I launched a few blunt air Blades ar the nearest followers of jet and knocked them out. Within a few minutes everyone was lying on the floor.

“Sokka tie them up. Katara, we are going around looking for dirt and any other evil things he has done.”

We looked around all the tree houses but we found nothing Except for one scroll about water bending which was very similar to the one from the pirates. I guess they may have robbed the pirates.

We left just before the earth nation troops arrived after making sure to Remove all evidence of us being here.

“Appa yip yip. We need to continue to the water tribe.”

“Aap”

“I can’t believe that jet would do something so vile.”

“I know sis but sometimes that just what happens.”

“Hey guys why are you so sad. We got an water bending scroll which we can practice or Use as a reference.”

“I know that it’s just that I actually trusted him.”

“Yeah and I can’t even water bend.”

“Guys stop being so sad, they are fine in prison or in the army. We didn’t kill them”

It took a while to get over the fact that they were betrayed but we went on as normal.

“Hey aang can we use the scroll now?”

“Memorize the movements we are going over a massive canyon so there won’t be any water to bend. After that we we have to cross this part of the ocean”

I pointed to a point on the map

“This is very well-known for being stormy. We will have to fly over the clouds to avoid it but that will make us a bit slower than usual. Taking that into account that decrease in speed, we should take 3 weeks of traveling. We will be practicing cloud bending and if possible. Storm bending.”

“Ok what about me. You guys do all this bending, what should I do?”

“Hmmm how about you learn the maps or some survival skills?”

“Or you can learn to be not as annoying.” I am sure you guys will miss these days when you grow up. Surfing through the sky, on a quest to stop the evil nation with all of their friends.

“Aang”

“Aang!” What is it sokka, I am trying to be Nostalgic about something that hasn’t happened yet

“What happened?”

“You were spacing our with that old man look in your eyes, What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Children” I said in an old mans voice. Similar to those old people from Cultivation novels.

“Hey don’t call us hiloren I am 15”

“I am 112 young man, I shall deserve the respect bestowed upon me by my age”

“Don’t talk like that”

“ what thou allocating referencing to?”

“Stop speaking fancy words you old man”

“Why thank you for the compliment. Yes I am old and wise yet young and fit.”

“Ah I didn’t mean it like that. You know what that is it. I give up.“

“I am the master of all elements and all words.”

My bending has progressed considerably since then but katara was still better than me at water bending and she was slowly getting better at phase shifting but I was still the undisputed the strongest.

While flying over the great canyon, we were all doing are own thing. Katara was doing her expertise where she tried to stop a cube of ice from melting under the heat. Sokka had been studying more and more about maps and I was meditating and compressing my chi, while going through all canon events.

After we left the great divide, katara had managed to keep the cube completely as ice and as a reward she asked for something

“What was that super embarrassing moment that you blackmailed sokk with?”

“What no aang wouldn’t ever divuldge-“

“He ped his pants in the week I was in the tribe”

“Hahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahah” katara was rolling on appa and holding her stomach

“Whataang you promised that you wouldn’t ell anyone”

“Is katara only someone to you? She is your sister and deserves to know.”

It took nearly a week to travel completely over the great divide. It was pretty boring but the real fun was after entering the storm. Me and katara controlled the clouds in a really different manner.

Katara was trying to increase and to decrease the rainfall from the clouds while I was manipulating their shape itself. I created a lot of weird shapes but slowly I went from simple shapes all the way too drawing katara’s face. Her cheeks were pretty red though and I wanted tease her a bit

So I may or may not have checked her temperature with my forehead. Which was receding as I was starting to grow my hair out.

“Hey katara why are your cheeks so red? Are you sick?”

“No I am fine, it’s okay.”

“Here let me check your temperature.” Her face got reeder and redder the closer I came and by the time I was done, she was red as a tomato.

“Your fine.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

It was smooth sailing from there


	16. Chapter 16

3 days later

The water bending scroll has been a massive boon for Katra and me, a reference for our techniques and in katar’a case, techniques helped a large amount. The scroll was pretty good quality but I could see a few flaws in it but I could easily see way more spots where it was way more efficient.

Incorporating it into my style while not gaining it’s major flaw took a while but it way more worth then just using.

“Katara, did you know that water benders usually females can heal wounds with their bending”

“Really, How did you know?”

“The air nomads told me, they educated me about the bending styles of many benders, most of the famous ones.“

“Do you think, I have a talent for it?”

“Maybe, let’s check” as I said that, I took sokka’s boomerang and made a small cut on my finger.

“Here try thinking about healing while covering it with water.”

She looked a teeny bit astounded that I just cut my hand for her but she proceeded to perform her healing

The wound slowly closed at a rate visible to the naked eye and katara became excited.

“Wow, I can heal people?”

“Of course, I mean you just did it.”

“Hey whatcha guys talking about?” Sokka asked from tree where he was practicing his moves.

“We just learned that katara can heal using water bending, sadly I can’t” I already checked but I couldn’t heal using water bending but healing others isn’t really my type of thing since you can’t heal yourself. I was more of a battle mage/close combat type of guy with a tiny bit of ranged attacks mixed in.

“Really katara you can heal? That’s so cool.”

“Healing is an rare gift and I think that it is taught in the water tribe.”

“Really guys, thanks so much”

“Come on we are almost near the next town we are stopping at for tonight. The map shows that there is an dormant volcano near the town but it shouldn’t be a problem.”

We reached that town after a but of time and we stayed in an inn, with disguises of course. The sheer amount of disguises we had used was pretty high, they also worked well for information gathering.

I awoke the next day to find sokka spread out over the bed and katara was missing. She left a note saying that she was out exploring.

“Hey sokka, wake up its time to train”

“Is it 6 already, man I can’t believe that I actually got used waking up this early. Hey where’s katara?”

“She went out exploring, I am thinking of a boys day out.”

“ Really!! Prison break style?”

“No there is no prison here but there is a volcano which needs some exploration. Up for it? We may even find some jewelry for your girlfriend.”

“I don’t have one I already told you”

“But you didn’t deny a future one?”

“Can we not talk bout this?”

“Sure let’s get a move on”

We trekked up the volcano which was definitely not dormant he’ll it was on the edge of exploding. Wait a second isn’t there a famous fortune teller in town? I guess I need to defame her and get the town evacuated but first I gotta explore this volcano.

“Man aang, this town is definitely crazy, from a single glance, I can tell this joint is about to blow.“

“There is some crazy fortune teller telling everyone bahut how this is dormant. I guess we need to expose her. But before that did you see that.”

“See what?”

“Gems, green gemstone”

I jumped straight into a corner of the volcano where I saw a large chunk of green stone About I would say 10 carats of olivine

(Olivine gemstones are usually found in lava and in volcanos and are pretty expensive)

“Holy shit this is a lot of gems, I guess that we can make an engagement ring for the lucky girl huh sokka?”

“Can we stop talking about that. Also there is enough for two gems. You can have one for yourself and I will keep one.”

I took a large chunk and gave the rest to sokka to store.

“Hey sokka give me you boomerang.”

“Sure take it” he passed it to me.

I covered the blade in a current of air making it much sharper and more dangerous before using it to carve the gem into a shape of a dragon pendant. It was a bit rough around the edges but I used some air bending to smoothen it out completely.

It was shaped like a Chinese dragon coiling around itself and was pretty beautiful. I passed the boomerang back to a gobsmacked sokka

“Is there some thing you can’t do?”

“Die.”

“I was kidding. Sheesh”

Now I need an iron chain. Easily buyable in a market with the money I borrowed form bumi.

“Come on let’s get going”

I bought a iron chain from the merchant in a market before finding katara coming out from the fortune telling shop.

She had a massive brush on her face when she saw me.

“Hey Katara guess what me and aang did!?”

“ Whatcha guys do?”

“We went into a volcano and we found-“

I stepped on his foot cause I wanted to surprise her with the pendant.

“Hey katara I was really happy when you realized that you could heal so I got you a present”

“Really what is it?

“Close your eyes.”

“Ok”

I maneuver to behind her and tied the pendant around her neck.

“Open your eyes.”

She saw the pendant and nearly fainted.

Lhhhllw? Where did you buys this?.” She looked mortified and happy at the same time if that was possible

“We found the gemstone in the volcano and I used bending to carve this shape out and I bought the chain from a merchant.”

“Really, is this for me”

“Of course who else. It is pretty valuable”

Her cheeks were glittered with a unbelievably red. I guess that fortune teller must have fed her something regarding me.

“Hey is that the fortune teller?”

“Yes. Why??”

Instead of replying, I walked in and saw the lady.

I looked her in the eye and said” your fortunes are false“

“Ahah you are a bad liar”

“I can prove it. That volcano will erupt within a week, but since that takes a while, tell me a fortune about the present and I shall debunk it”

By now the entire town population had gathered her cause Sokka had told everyone about this. It was part of out master plan.

“Oh really I predict that you are not a bender” pretty good bet since only a percent of the population of this world are benders and none would travel to this remote village.

I didn’t reply but simply raised my hand and a large amount of water gathered there it my hands to form a spinning disk.

The entire population was appalled by my display

“That was my fault. It was a fluke, an accident”

“Really then tell me another prediction, if that one is also false then you must be a fake. Also it cannot be a common fact like I can’t bend other elements or something easily deductible.

“I predict that you are from the northern water tribe” another good guess. There hasn’t been a water bender form the southern water tribe for almost a century except for katara but she wasn’t well known at all.

“Ahah sadly all of you know that all water benders form the northern tribe have markings on their back which as you see, I don’t have. So you are not only a bad liar, you also endangered everyone here by lying about the volcano’s activity”

“I ask from the townsfolk for your own self you to check the volcano once and you shall know that the volcano may erupt at any moment.”

Before they could make anything out, I grabbed sokka and katara and bolted out of there before we could be recognized.


	17. Chapter 17

1 week later

It has been a week since the whole fortune teller accident and we are stopping by the northern air temple. We heard the rumors but I made sure to shoot down any and all concerns of sokka and katara by making it clear that the are fake.

The air balloons were a major part of the war and by stopping it from getting into the hands of the fire nation, I may be able to cut down the casualties of this war by a large amount though it will have unintended consequences, I am completely willing to take them. I can easily sneak in and get this master creator out of this hole.

I don’t intend to stay there and make friends all buddy buddy. Those people knocked down centuries worth of history for some pipelines. They could easily just go around but they broke the entire temple. There is a difference between introducing technology and removing history.

When you want to build a library, you don’t destroy the older ones and replace them. You let the old library stand as a sign of historical heritage or at the very least as a stand alone library. These guys could have easily build another temple or preserve the centuries of historically significant culture but they ruined it all.

My views on these people were very clear and I made my view known to my friends. They completely agreed with me and I still needed that technology to be kept away from the fire nation. Even though I don’t remember the temples and I don’t agree with aang’s views on the world, I still deeply respect him and the air nomads for their conviction and optimism. Every time I bend air, I remember that I am an airbending master from this group of monks even though I am not aang, I am a who I am.

We arrived there on appa. I didn’t have any disguises and my air bending mastery tattoos were on full display. I could sense a tiny bit of appa’s emotions and I could feel his anger and annoyance rolling off in waves as he saw the air temple. I don’t know if it did, but I think my chi was reflecting my emotions as well.

The refugees saw the air bison and the avatar standing on top of him and gathered to the outside of the temple in hordes. I could see them as a bunch of faces.

“Appa, we land on the landing pad. Don’t worry, I will teach them a lesson regarding historical significance of architect.“

“Aap” he seemed to agree with me.

Appa hovered over the pad before finally landing, I jumped over to the horde with the air bending staff that I don’t us usually use. I normally keep this staff with Appa, to avoid suspicion and cause I don’t really use weapons, especially a glorified stick, but this calls for an exception.

“Avaataata. You are the avatar!” It was the kid with the disabled legs.

“I would like to speak to the person in charge of this group of refugees” my voice was cold and by now I could see the mechanic had already come here along with everyone else.

“Why? We haven’t done anything wron-“

“Like hell you haven’t done anything wrong. What would you do if I came to omashu and burned down the libraries to make room for a statue. What would you do if I destroyed the walls and redecorated them as a decoration. What would you do if I took the very home you came from and destroyed it completely for the sake of boredom.

The air nomads welcomes everyone into their homes but you spit on their legacy completely by destroying every scripture they worshiped. How much of the temple have you destroyed? Centuries of history buried within these walls. Hundreds of scriptures valuable enough for others to kill. Statues depicting the greatest warriors, Millennia of history conserved within this temple and what do you do? You destroyed it all.

Those walls you took down to make way for a few pipes. There is place on that hill opposite to this temple, but imstead of going there and establishing your own history, you destroy the legacy of someone who allowed you here, and would have welcomed you if they were alive. You are worse than the fire nation in that regard to me.

All of that and you ask me what wrong you have done. YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED EVERYONE AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO ASK ME WHAT WRONG YOU DID?

WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I DESTROY THE EARTH NATIONS HISTORY FOR NO REASON?”

At some point, I don’t know when, my eyes slowly started glowing along with my tattoos. My voice started growing and became deeper and a mixture of a hundred voices. By the time I was done with my tangent, they were horrified and I had become a third person within my own body. The words weren’t my own and I felt like part of a hive mind.

The avatar state.

It was strong, it made me feel strong. Addictive. Hard to control. I can feel the wills of a thousand avatars before pressing down on me. I made no effort to fight it but I instead guided the wills how I seek. It was hard and I was completely failing. But second by second I could feel more and more control.

Before they could compared what they have done, I flew into the air and bender the very earth on which the temple is made of. The entire temple started moving and the doors were sealed with stone. All the broken walls, destroyed statues, inscriptions and carvings on the wall were remade as a replica.

All the junk technology and steel was destroyed or crushed to pieces by the earth. Every glider, every pipe and moving part, was crushed and I could see their desperation and fear.

“How do you feel, every invention, every idea you made, destroyed in-front of your very eyes. Imagine if you had a millennia of progress, crushed in front of your eyes. That is exactly how I felt but much worse. The people who I called family, died here. My own blood, these temples are all I had of them left. And you destroyed them”

Those weren’t my words. I could feel an avatar speaking them. Most likely an airbender. All of the junk was crushed and heated into a ball shape.

I got back onto the ground, still in the avatar state, and walked towards the center room. I activated the entry point with my bending and destroyed the every single design and prototype lying there, before I continued remaking the temple.

Each and every statue was remolded and the walls were reshaped. It was different from the original but still carried the historical significance. I don’t even know how I know that it is different considering I haven’t been here but I guess I can access the other avatars memories.

I couldn’t remember anything from there,

By the time I calmed down and fainted due entering the avatar state, the entire temple had been made anew and renovated. I remember that I fainted and fell onto katara but I don’t remember anything else.

The next day

I woke up with a start and my forehead collided with a very worried katara in snowing environment

“Uh what happened? I remember going into the avatar state and busting the temple and remaking it before fainting. How long was I out?.

“Well we left before they could process what happened. We didn’t know if they would attack us or not. It’s been a day since you fainted and I was getting worried, sokka is gathering a few herbs and some animals to munch on. What happened aang? How did you do that? What happened to your voice and bending”

“That Katara is the avatar state. Whenever I feel massive emotional turmoil or anger, I tap into the power of every single avatar before me. The voices are a result of there being 999 avatars before me with me being the 1,000st avatar.” I think korra was supposed to be the 1000st avatar but since aang died and I was reincarnated as the avatar, I am the 1,000st avatar. Well fuck korra.

Anyways. Katara’s reaction was surprise and concern. Sokka would probably be a bit worried but nothing much.

“We are about to reach the water tribe tommorow. Katara is Aang awak-“ That was sokka, I guess he is back from foraging.

“I am awake. Let’s leave. My bending progress is starting to stagnate even with the scroll”

That was true my chi pool was still growing for both air and water bending. My chi had also been getting much denser through the methods I had made. I have been bending almost everything with water. I had tried to bend flowers and was successful but I could bend any trees or even affect them at all. My blood bending was pretty good but I don’t practice it enough. I was focused more on different styles of bending.

My airbending was going pretty well and I was slowly making my vaccum even more deadly. My normal vaccum has less pressure than the air surrounding but not by much but now it was a major difference and I could uproot grass with my vacuum. Side note my hair had grown enough to cover the tattoos, they were at the level of aang when he went to the fire nation school.

Other than that my bending was progressing at a normal rate but I needed more. So we needed to arrive at the northern water tribe as quick as we can. Thankfully we were only a day of travel from the tribe.

“Come on appa, this will be our last stop for a week, you can do whatever you want in these days of freedom.”

“Aappp” it sounded happy to get a break from just flying everywhere.

“Come on let’s go.”

It took a day of flying but appa was flying at a faster than normal speed so we reached before nightfall. Bumi has already informed the tribe about our situation and they were more than happy to help.

We landed near the entrance and got off from the flying bison.

We were very warmly welcomed by the head chief.

“Nice to meet you avatar. I welcome you to our tribe.”

“Thanks but call me aang. Thank you for allowing us to be here. These are my accomplices. Sokka is a non bender but he is a good navigator and hand to hand specialist. Katara is a water bender and she has the gift of healing and a calm head.”

By now we were walking through there streets with yue following us. We had nearly reached the head chief’s home.

“Nice to meet you all as well. This is princess yue, she is my daughter. This is instructor paku, he shall be teaching you water bending.”

“Uhh, what about me?” Katara said as she was confused about how he will not be teaching her.

“Women are not taught water bending beyond healing in our tribe.”

“What! What do you mean that they are not taught water bending, why?” She was rightfully Angry

“It is tradition.” Pakki the stone faced monster.

“Really is there no other reason than tradition?”

“Women are not as good at bending men, they are more sutured as healing”

I guess it is time I stepped in. You know befor ekatara blows up

“That is false, pakku, you do remember why she left you?” His face shifted a bit but it reverted back to normal before I could determine what emotion it had been.

“You know nothing about that. What does that have to do with this?”

“Simple, if katara here can beat one of your apprentices, then you have to train her. Good enough challenge? Also would you mind a spar against me?”

“I am not sur-“ the chief tried to interfere but pakku cut him off

“I accept, there is no way any one of my apprentices will lose to her. Yes, I spar with all my apprentices to gauge their strength and proficiency.”

“Katara, I have full confidence in you don’t worry. Okay.” I gave her a head pat as a sign of confidence.

It took a while for the details to be settled but katara would be fighting against one of pakku’s weaker apprentices and I would be using only water bending against pakku.

After it was settled, princess yue walked up to me and asked

“Do you really think that she can do it?”

“Sure. Why not? Is there something stopping her?”

“Well she is a girl and we aren’t respected or even encouraged”

“I will tell you one thing. The first person to believe in you should be yourselves. I once depended on others for validation and for faith but I was stabbed in the back. Some times it is better to be alone but be happy. So what if no one respects you? At the very least respect yourself and ask yourself, what is it you want to do? And why?”

“Well,.. I hope I can trust you. I wanna leave the tribe and do whatever I want.”

“That is not your goal, that is what you settled on as possible option. What is your goal?”

“Well, I wanna lead our tribe but-“

“Forget the but for a moment and think about it. Why. Do you love the people?, do you love the place? Or do you wanna do it cause you have no other choice? Is it what you want to do, or is it something princess yue wants to do?”

“This place is my home but these people aren’t my own. It really is my ambition to lead my tribe. I don’t know why I am telling all of this.”

“Don’t worry, it happens with me around. Why not create your own tribe? The southern tribe is basically leaderless and has a good starting point as only the children and the women are alive, so no discrimination.”

“Well.. I don’t know but how will I leave. My dad doesn’t care about what I want but he has guards stationed around me at all times and I haven’t left the tribe ever.”

“Well, Don’t tell anyone but I can help you escape, but you will have to either come with us, which is extremely dangerous or you will be on your own once you leave the tribe. But before you come with us, you need permission from sokka and katara.”


	18. Chapter 18

The next day

I woke up with a start and my forehead collided with a very worried katara in snowing environment

“Uh what happened? I remember going into the avatar state and busting the temple and remaking it before fainting. How long was I out?.

“Well we left before they could process what happened. We didn’t know if they would attack us or not. It’s been a day since you fainted and I was getting worried, sokka is gathering a few herbs and some animals to munch on. What happened aang? How did you do that? What happened to your voice and bending”

“That Katara is the avatar state. Whenever I feel massive emotional turmoil or anger, I tap into the power of every single avatar before me. The voices are a result of there being 999 avatars before me with me being the 1,000st avatar.” I think korra was supposed to be the 1000st avatar but since aang died and I was reincarnated as the avatar, I am the 1,000st avatar. Well fuck korra.

Anyways. Katara’s reaction was surprise and concern. Sokka would probably be a bit worried but nothing much.

“We are about to reach the water tribe tommorow. Katara is Aang awak-“ That was sokka, I guess he is back from foraging.

“I am awake. Let’s leave. My bending progress is starting to stagnate even with the scroll”

That was true my chi pool was still growing for both air and water bending. My chi had also been getting much denser through the methods I had made. I have been bending almost everything with water. I had tried to bend flowers and was successful but I could bend any trees or even affect them at all. My blood bending was pretty good but I don’t practice it enough. I was focused more on different styles of bending.

My airbending was going pretty well and I was slowly making my vaccum even more deadly. My normal vaccum has less pressure than the air surrounding but not by much but now it was a major difference and I could uproot grass with my vacuum. Side note my hair had grown enough to cover the tattoos, they were at the level of aang when he went to the fire nation school.

Other than that my bending was progressing at a normal rate but I needed more. So we needed to arrive at the northern water tribe as quick as we can. Thankfully we were only a day of travel from the tribe.

“Come on appa, this will be our last stop for a week, you can do whatever you want in these days of freedom.”

“Aappp” it sounded happy to get a break from just flying everywhere.

“Come on let’s go.”

It took a day of flying but appa was flying at a faster than normal speed so we reached before nightfall. Bumi has already informed the tribe about our situation and they were more than happy to help.

We landed near the entrance and got off from the flying bison.

We were very warmly welcomed by the head chief.

“Nice to meet you avatar. I welcome you to our tribe.”

“Thanks but call me aang. Thank you for allowing us to be here. These are my accomplices. Sokka is a non bender but he is a good navigator and hand to hand specialist. Katara is a water bender and she has the gift of healing and a calm head.”

By now we were walking through there streets with yue following us. We had nearly reached the head chief’s home.

“Nice to meet you all as well. This is princess yue, she is my daughter. This is instructor paku, he shall be teaching you water bending.”

“Uhh, what about me?” Katara said as she was confused about how he will not be teaching her.

“Women are not taught water bending beyond healing in our tribe.”

“What! What do you mean that they are not taught water bending, why?” She was rightfully Angry

“It is tradition.” Pakki the stone faced monster.

“Really is there no other reason than tradition?”

“Women are not as good at bending men, they are more sutured as healing”

I guess it is time I stepped in. You know befor ekatara blows up

“That is false, pakku, you do remember why she left you?” His face shifted a bit but it reverted back to normal before I could determine what emotion it had been.

“You know nothing about that. What does that have to do with this?”

“Simple, if katara here can beat one of your apprentices, then you have to train her. Good enough challenge? Also would you mind a spar against me?”

“I am not sur-“ the chief tried to interfere but pakku cut him off

“I accept, there is no way any one of my apprentices will lose to her. Yes, I spar with all my apprentices to gauge their strength and proficiency.”

“Katara, I have full confidence in you don’t worry. Okay.” I gave her a head pat as a sign of confidence.

It took a while for the details to be settled but katara would be fighting against one of pakku’s weaker apprentices and I would be using only water bending against pakku.

After it was settled, princess yue walked up to me and asked

“Do you really think that she can do it?”

“Sure. Why not? Is there something stopping her?”

“Well she is a girl and we aren’t respected or even encouraged”

“I will tell you one thing. The first person to believe in you should be yourselves. I once depended on others for validation and for faith but I was stabbed in the back. Some times it is better to be alone but be happy. So what if no one respects you? At the very least respect yourself and ask yourself, what is it you want to do? And why?”

“Well,.. I hope I can trust you. I wanna leave the tribe and do whatever I want.”

“That is not your goal, that is what you settled on as possible option. What is your goal?”

“Well, I wanna lead our tribe but-“

“Forget the but for a moment and think about it. Why. Do you love the people?, do you love the place? Or do you wanna do it cause you have no other choice? Is it what you want to do, or is it something princess yue wants to do?”

“This place is my home but these people aren’t my own. It really is my ambition to lead my tribe. I don’t know why I am telling all of this.”

“Don’t worry, it happens with me around. Why not create your own tribe? The southern tribe is basically leaderless and has a good starting point as only the children and the women are alive, so no discrimination.”

“Well.. I don’t know but how will I leave. My dad doesn’t care about what I want but he has guards stationed around me at all times and I haven’t left the tribe ever.”

“Well, Don’t tell anyone but I can help you escape, but you will have to either come with us, which is extremely dangerous or you will be on your own once you leave the tribe. But before you come with us, you need permission from sokka and katara.”


	19. Chapter 19

The next day

Today is the day, katara vs student. Avatar vs master. I had already given katara a pep talk about how she will win and how this is a psychological match over a physical match.

We had attracted a large crowd which was basically the whole tribe cause they were the only people here.

The first match was between katara and the boy named kuruk. The name sounded familiar before I realized that this dude was named after one of my previous reincarnations, avatar kuruk. Well let the battle begin.

“Begin” pakku’s voice reverberated through the battle field and into the ears of our lovely consistents.

Kuruk started by launching a wave of water at katara, underestimating her by doing such a weak maneuver. Katara suprised him by cutting through the wall with a wave of her hand before launching a bunch of ice spikes at kuruk.

Kuruk immediately created a wall of ice before freezing it to use as a shield. By the time the shield went down, katara was nowhere to be seen but before he could think where she is,

“Kuruk look out, abov-“

Pakku had tried to late and katara had slammed a large chunk of ice onto the back of katara. Katara had ridden a wave of water to behind kuruk and launched it at him after freezing the wave.

Kuruk has no time to react and was hit by the chunk of ice, being launched though the wall he made and onto the edge of the platform. Before he could get up, he was surrounded by a large number of tiny hands of water with sharp frozen tips.

“I surrender”

“I guess that girls can beat boys, huh pakku”

“Speak to me formally disciple”

Ask and you shall receive. Malicious compliance mode on.

“Thee surmise our selves unmitigated crusade.”

He looked at me like I just spoke in Urdu.

Princess yue, who was standing beside us gave her own 2 dime on the matter

“He means,’ I hope we have a great match’ he said it in an extremely formal manner used when talking to spirits. I would recommend skiing back your statement regarding speaking formally.”

“Never!”

By now katara had been checked for injuries and let go by the healer and she ran towards me and was engulfed in a hug

“You did great. I should give you a present once we leave. But for now have a head pat” I gave her a good pat on the head.

I swear I felt an large amount of killing intent from yue directed at katara. I guess I shall give her a head pat as well but in private.

“Ooh, can I request for something” I guess she wanted something. Why not?

“Sure. Whatcha want?”

“Can you tell me about the sub elements of water bending?”

“Sure but later ok. I need to fight Mr I have a stick so far up my ass, that Shit comes out from my mouth”

Katatar’s and princess yue’s jaws dropped before yue slowly backed away into a house from where laughter could be heard while katara looked the other way and was having trouble not laughing. Those 2 were the only ones within the hearing radius so no one heard me.

I got onto the battle field and faced pakku.

“Begin!” I guess that was the tribe leader but I don’t have time for this.

I created a hand out from the ice just below pakku’s feet, grabbing it and holding him in place. I created a 3 streams of water with sharp edges on the front before sending them straight at pakku with a thrust of my hand, with their sharp edges solidifying into ice. They weren’t attacks as much as they were distractions.

Of course by then pakku had released himself from the hands and created a wall by stomping in the ground but just before impacting the wall, the chains changed direction along with my hands, I guided them straight onto pakku before letting go of the control.

By the time pakku had deflected the blades, I had closed in on him and shot a bunch of tiny ice shards at him. Pakku had deflected them with practiced ease before throwing a wave at me, point blank. I twisted my body to land properly on the ground before jumping over the wave and collecting the water moisture and creating a blade of water and launching it with my foot.

Before he could regain his bearing from creating an wall of ice,I closed in on him and launched a punch at his face. He dodged again and created two slabs of ice next to me and slamming the two by clapping his hands together.

I jumped just before the slabs impacted each other and landed on top of the slabs and proceeded to create and surf on a wave right to him before creating a staff of ice and thrusting it at pakku’s chest. He was hit and pushed back but before he could regain his bearings, I pulled his leg effectively tripping him before creating a bunch of mine ice spikes at his neck, just a cm from piercing his neck.

“Do you submit!” My voice reverberated through the field and onto pakku.

“Yes” he seemed to detest it but he had no choice.

I dismissed the ice before lending a hand to him which rahe reluctantly took.

“Your bending is fundamentally different form normal but your basics are weak and you lack experience. We will be sparring everyday and I shall be training you and your little friend every day.” He seemed to be graceful enough to keep his word but I could see his fists tightening.

I was hugged by katara and yue at the same time once we reached the room in the palace where we would be staying. Yue had taken up the responsibility to show us around as an excuse.

“You did great aang!”

“You performed pretty well avatar”

Awww,

“Both of you deserve head pats”

I have them a pat on their heads before escorting everyone to their rooms and falling asleep after a long day of battling. Y water chi had been nearly emptied and my physical body was running on fumes so I fell asleep the moment I fell onto the soft bed.

I awoke the next day to find princess yue and katara sleeping in either side off me in their nightgowns.

I had one though going through my head.

“Fuck yeah”

“Hello. Good morning”

I said as both yue and katar woke up and their eyes widened when they realized where they were

“Now I expect an honest answer from both of you. Why are you here?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I remembered everyone from the South Pole and their worries so I came over to sleep with you but I found her already there.” I put my hand on her head and patted it. She leaned into it and was enjoying it until she felt the judgmental gaze from yue.

“Well I wanted to sleep with him but I guess I have competition.”

“Now now, calm down. I am happy about all of this but we can’t be found out like this. Get back to you rooms. Kat our training begins today”

“Kat?” Katara seemed confused

“Well it’s a pet name for you.”

“What about me?” Well someone is jealous and that person is yue.

“How about princess?”

“No!”

“How about yue”

“That is literally my name”

“Exactly. Your name is beautiful enough that it doesn’t need a short form.” She seemed to blush for a while before returning to normal.

Yeah fuck the moon spirit. She ain’t leaving,

I gave them both a good hug before sending them off.

“Thank god puber-“

My own body immediately countered me as I felt something else rise.

“Fuck”

Nope I am not dealing with that today.

Anyway minor time skip no jutsu. Pakku training.

Our training sessions would always begin with revision of the previous katas and learning new ones before sparring and pointing out any and all faults in others styles. I also sparred with everyone else to gain more battle experience from different sources. My best sparring partners included pakku, kat and kuruk.

My physical side had also improved a bit not in strength but flexibility. My body was much more flexible and I could bend a lot without putting in as much effort as before. Good.

My bending had changed a lot. It had become smoother, the moves also flowed into each other.

. Before hand I had to make my own moves and awkwardly connect them but now it is much easier and the slower transition between moves increase bending speed. I had learned the proposer way enough to try and make it my own with small changes that increase efficiency. Like twisting my hand here, pushing my leg a bit more forward here etc.

I was slowly testing the waters and remembering all of my observations.

My chi has also started growing faster and faster along with denser. The chi was also becoming a bit easier to manipulate and easier to control.

I had also learned a different manner of phase shifting.

It turns out this one is fundamentally different from my way of phase shifting. Katara excels at this version of phase shifting and she is extremely good at it.

Speaking of kat. She really took water bending as a fish to water. She is around the same strength as me in water bending even though I am the avatar. Her phase shifts are better but I have better individual control. So I could remotely control 20 spikes but she could to barely 10.

Our spars ended in draws with a few wins for me whenever I caught her off guard.

I also held back a bit of power during spars with pakku. He would still whoop my ass but if I limited my power outage, then I could learn more about skills and not just overpower him. At the beginning, I only used 9/10 of my power. Nowadays I use 8/10 of my peers to match with pakku in a stalemate. I also blended snow. Not many practical uses but good practice for control. Try and building snowmen to houses with snow

And i didn’t just forget about my airbending. No practiced air bending a lot. I ended cold air, air currents and I tried creating new techniques more and more often.

Sokka was busy with learning from the scrolls about navigation and military tactics among other things. So he was busy with those things.

Yue was just lazing around the palace, sneaking into the library and observing our spars and matches. I did my best to help her and talk to her for the past few day.

I was walking down the main road of the tribe. You don’t appreciate something until you lose it so I explored the place and saw it was really beautiful.

The entire place was made from ice and the sheer amount of things they made from ice were unbelievably complicated structures and different types of ice along with snow.

Anyways. Today the chief is asking for a meeting with me. Most likely politics. Either that or war. I hope it is the second one cause I loathe politics but I will put on with it.

When I was walking there, I noted the people’s reactions to me. There were 3 types of people regarding the avatar aka me.

1\. Blind hero worship- I can do no wrong, I am always right and I shall do whatever is right. 30-40%

2\. Controlled hero worship- I can do very little wrong and they will try and justify all of my actions but once they fail, they turn to the 3 rd group.40-50%

3\. Blind hate- Everything I do is wrong. I abandoned them for a 100 years even though it is well known I was imprisoned in an iceberg.20-30%

The people here were way more slanted towards the hero worship types so that is a good thing. Any way I walked down to the ... palace? I mean it quality’s for a palace but this is a tribe so, you know what? I shall call this place a palace. It doesn’t even matter. Anyway I saw pakku waiting outside for me.

“Come, the chief has called on us”

“Sure sure melting popsicle”

“I have told you that nicknames are not professional.”

“.good thing I am 12 huh. Maybe I should talk fancy like you” I am referring to my fancy speak I used during the Spar with pakku.

“Fine, however as my disciple you must show some discipline.”

“I have basic manners don’t worry about that.”

Man there is like a category of people with sticks so far up their asses that shit comes out from their mouth. I shall name this category SSFUTAYSCOFTM(acronym) or SASM for short. I think I should crown ozai as the Phoenix king of SASM. At least he will be a king.

“Hello aang. Master pakku”

“Greetings tribe chief” I said I a polite manner in a graceful way with poise. I was practically the poster child for groomed and educated and I wouldn’t be out of place as a noble.

Pakku’s jaw nearly shifted from his position and I could see his nerves coming out but his face was neutral as he spoke

“Greetings chief. May we know what you called us here for.?”

(Ps: pakku will be calling the leader chief while aang will be calling him tribe chief.)

“The fire nation has attacked one of our camps very far from here. They will reach within a week.”

“How do we know about that chief.” Pakku’s voice was neutral but I could pick up on an undertone of worry.

“They have made no effort to hide their power.”

“It might be a decoy.” My voice came from the other side.

“It would be very easy to send a ship filled with decoys or canon fodders at a slow pace while they launch a secret attack.”

“Yes we considered that Possibility but I was hoping that we could count on you. Even if you aren’t quite as stron-“

The air around me and the water formed a tentacle around both of their necks before they could realize.

“Owning power and showing it off are very different things but as a sign of respect, I shall infiltrate the ship along with my team and find out any plans or decoys along with any prisoners.


	20. Chapter 20

“Hello. Good morning”

I said as both yue and katar woke up and their eyes widened when they realized where they were

“Now I expect an honest answer from both of you. Why are you here?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I remembered everyone from the South Pole and their worries so I came over to sleep with you but I found her already there.” I put my hand on her head and patted it. She leaned into it and was enjoying it until she felt the judgmental gaze from yue.

“Well I wanted to sleep with him but I guess I have competition.”

“Now now, calm down. I am happy about all of this but we can’t be found out like this. Get back to you rooms. Kat our training begins today”

“Kat?” Katara seemed confused

“Well it’s a pet name for you.”

“What about me?” Well someone is jealous and that person is yue.

“How about princess?”

“No!”

“How about yue”

“That is literally my name”

“Exactly. Your name is beautiful enough that it doesn’t need a short form.” She seemed to blush for a while before returning to normal.

Yeah fuck the moon spirit. She ain’t leaving,

I gave them both a good hug before sending them off.

“Thank god puber-“

My own body immediately countered me as I felt something else rise.

“Fuck”

Nope I am not dealing with that today.

Anyway minor time skip no jutsu. Pakku training.

Our training sessions would always begin with revision of the previous katas and learning new ones before sparring and pointing out any and all faults in others styles. I also sparred with everyone else to gain more battle experience from different sources. My best sparring partners included pakku, kat and kuruk.

My physical side had also improved a bit not in strength but flexibility. My body was much more flexible and I could bend a lot without putting in as much effort as before. Good.

My bending had changed a lot. It had become smoother, the moves also flowed into each other.

. Before hand I had to make my own moves and awkwardly connect them but now it is much easier and the slower transition between moves increase bending speed. I had learned the proposer way enough to try and make it my own with small changes that increase efficiency. Like twisting my hand here, pushing my leg a bit more forward here etc.

I was slowly testing the waters and remembering all of my observations.

My chi has also started growing faster and faster along with denser. The chi was also becoming a bit easier to manipulate and easier to control.

I had also learned a different manner of phase shifting.

It turns out this one is fundamentally different from my way of phase shifting. Katara excels at this version of phase shifting and she is extremely good at it.

Speaking of kat. She really took water bending as a fish to water. She is around the same strength as me in water bending even though I am the avatar. Her phase shifts are better but I have better individual control. So I could remotely control 20 spikes but she could to barely 10.

Our spars ended in draws with a few wins for me whenever I caught her off guard.

I also held back a bit of power during spars with pakku. He would still whoop my ass but if I limited my power outage, then I could learn more about skills and not just overpower him. At the beginning, I only used 9/10 of my power. Nowadays I use 8/10 of my peers to match with pakku in a stalemate. I also blended snow. Not many practical uses but good practice for control. Try and building snowmen to houses with snow

And i didn’t just forget about my airbending. No practiced air bending a lot. I ended cold air, air currents and I tried creating new techniques more and more often.

Sokka was busy with learning from the scrolls about navigation and military tactics among other things. So he was busy with those things.

Yue was just lazing around the palace, sneaking into the library and observing our spars and matches. I did my best to help her and talk to her for the past few day.

I was walking down the main road of the tribe. You don’t appreciate something until you lose it so I explored the place and saw it was really beautiful.

The entire place was made from ice and the sheer amount of things they made from ice were unbelievably complicated structures and different types of ice along with snow.

Anyways. Today the chief is asking for a meeting with me. Most likely politics. Either that or war. I hope it is the second one cause I loathe politics but I will put on with it.

When I was walking there, I noted the people’s reactions to me. There were 3 types of people regarding the avatar aka me.

1\. Blind hero worship- I can do no wrong, I am always right and I shall do whatever is right. 30-40%

2\. Controlled hero worship- I can do very little wrong and they will try and justify all of my actions but once they fail, they turn to the 3 rd group.40-50%

3\. Blind hate- Everything I do is wrong. I abandoned them for a 100 years even though it is well known I was imprisoned in an iceberg.20-30%

The people here were way more slanted towards the hero worship types so that is a good thing. Any way I walked down to the ... palace? I mean it quality’s for a palace but this is a tribe so, you know what? I shall call this place a palace. It doesn’t even matter. Anyway I saw pakku waiting outside for me.

“Come, the chief has called on us”

“Sure sure melting popsicle”

“I have told you that nicknames are not professional.”

“.good thing I am 12 huh. Maybe I should talk fancy like you” I am referring to my fancy speak I used during the Spar with pakku.

“Fine, however as my disciple you must show some discipline.”

“I have basic manners don’t worry about that.”

Man there is like a category of people with sticks so far up their asses that shit comes out from their mouth. I shall name this category SSFUTAYSCOFTM(acronym) or SASM for short. I think I should crown ozai as the Phoenix king of SASM. At least he will be a king.

“Hello aang. Master pakku”

“Greetings tribe chief” I said I a polite manner in a graceful way with poise. I was practically the poster child for groomed and educated and I wouldn’t be out of place as a noble.

Pakku’s jaw nearly shifted from his position and I could see his nerves coming out but his face was neutral as he spoke

“Greetings chief. May we know what you called us here for.?”

(Ps: pakku will be calling the leader chief while aang will be calling him tribe chief.)

“The fire nation has attacked one of our camps very far from here. They will reach within a week.”

“How do we know about that chief.” Pakku’s voice was neutral but I could pick up on an undertone of worry.

“They have made no effort to hide their power.”

“It might be a decoy.” My voice came from the other side.

“It would be very easy to send a ship filled with decoys or canon fodders at a slow pace while they launch a secret attack.”

“Yes we considered that Possibility but I was hoping that we could count on you. Even if you aren’t quite as stron-“

The air around me and the water formed a tentacle around both of their necks before they could realize.

“Owning power and showing it off are very different things but as a sign of respect, I shall infiltrate the ship along with my team and find out any plans or decoys along with any prisoners.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello guys. I am not infected by the virus and that is good news however my studies have piled up and my school is giving us more and more pressure and as such, I won’t be uploading as much as I would like. I am still sick but it isn’t the virus, my upload schedule over the next week will be chaotic but.

I am really sad to say this but I can’t write a chapter every day but I will be writing one chapter every 2 days. However if I have the time, I may upload 2 chapters on 1 day. Like, one day our teachers end the meeting early or I don’t have that much homework then I may upload 2 chapters instead of one

For example; Monday: nothing

Tuesday: chapter 53 and 54

Wednesday: nothing

Thursday: chapter 55

and so on.

Now onto the chapter.

Bowls of fire nation vessels.

We are sneaking into the fire nation ship. Well the lead fire nation ship, there is a large fleet of them so we are going into the leaders ship first. I came up with a really good plan well my by standards, sokka called me batshit crazy but that is my usual standard of things do it doesn’t bother me.

There was one thing that went out of plan

“Hello guys, I am here to help”

“Why is ms princess here. She can’t even bend, no offense sokka” well is my little kat jealous?

“Yeah. At least I know military tactics.”

“Well I just wanted to help. Plus I snuck into the library many a times and I know more about modern warfare then sokka plus I know many many different things.”

“Well I say we let her tag along. She is able to carry her own burden and help her.” My voice cut through the tension.

“Well, I don’t see why not” what the hell kat, do you have 2 personalities or something or is this just an anime thing.? She switched and nobody was bothered by it, not even yue.

“Well if aang and katara trust you, then I don’t have any objections.” Well sokka is getting better at not being prejudiced and discriminatory.

“Thanks guys.”

“Well thanks to yue, we have a minor change in plans. Sokka you will drop the boulder to attract attention while me kat and yue launch ourself from that platform straight to the ship. Yue will be guard duty and observation and she will help kat with the prisoners while I look them for resources or war plans. Sokka will be creating another distraction at point B exactly after 3 hours. We escape to the other ships.”

“We will have to split up for the 7 ships.”

Yue immediately raised her hand as too ask a question.

“But what of the people onboard alert the other ships?”

“We start with the back ship and we make the prisoners to take control and masquerade as fire nation soldiers. We will take the most skilled and healthy people to take over another ship so we can take down as many ships as possible.

If every thing goes as planned, I will personally be able to take the leading ship. We don’t need to use sokka as a distraction more than once. Once we enter the closely knit fleet, we can travel in between with no major disturbances.”

“That is a great plan.”

“Yeah let’s do this”

One hour later.

We are all in position for the plan. Me and kat along with yue are standing on a large glacier a bit taller than the ship while sokka is on another large chunk of ice with a large boulder on top of it, the boulder seemed to be in a precarious situation where it may fall at the slightest push.

I give the signal to sokka while kat creates a rope of water connecting us to a point of the ship just above a window before freezing the rope. I pass a hook shaped piece of ice to yue. We use this to grind straight onto the ship.

The moment we reached the hull, me and the girls split up. The girls went into the bowls of the ship where prisoners are traditionally kept. I went through the entire ship, taking down any soldiers I come across with seasoned ease and airbending. The ships aren’t that heavily fortified from the inside and there are only 40-50 people on the ship with only 20-30 being soldier, the rest being operators or chefs.

I encountered inky I would say around 20 soldiers do the rest must be in the prisoner area. I didn’t find any war plans but I did find written instructions for the crew, their plans are pretty much just as we guessed but they are pretty effective when you don’t have a team avatar on your hands.

I went to the bowel of the ship to find them talking with the prisoners and convincing them to the plan.

“You will be evacuated but we need any help we can get. We need to take down the entire fleet without alerting the lead ship.”

“I will fight for my tribe. I am no coward.”

“Me as well”

I came behind them and patted their heads.

“You girls did good. But we still have 5 more ships left if we exclude the mothership. Plus we need more support. There are only 40 prisoners out of which only 5 are ready to help with the other ships while the others masquerade as fire nation soldiers. Sokka will be helping us with the next ship and onwards.”

We proceeded to dismantle the entire ship before replacing everyone with decoys and moving on to other ship before meeting sokka on the other ship. We had one major problem that I just noticed. No it is not zuko or even admiral zhao. No it was the princess. Azula. Azula. Mother fucking Azula. I need to change my plans right now. The other ships can have the same plans but I need to take the mothership seriously along with Azula personally.

The good news is that we have more willing participants than we expected which is a good thing.


	22. Chapter 22

5 hours later

The plan has gone near flawlessly with sokka joining Is and the best part was that we found sokka and kat’s father along with bato and it was a beautiful family reunion after nearly 4 years but I stood to the side and let them have the moment. From that particular ship we gained nearly triple the willing warriors over the average and we were able to accelerate the project thanks to the extra help.

One thing I noticed is that most of the people who were captured were rebel groups or rebels

The sun is about to set and we have around 45 minutes until nightfall. All the decoys have been placed and the warriors have organized and the ships have been ransacked for food, war plans and armor. We have nearly 35 soldiers who are coming with us so no surprise ambush but a surprise attack.

Kat will take on any fire benders along with sokka and the water tribe warriors under bato cause they have a lot of experience regarding this sector. I will personally take on azula while the rest of the rebels will take on cannon fodder. We wait until just before the guard shift changes to attack while sending a few troops in to silently deal with all the people they can to remove some pressure of larger numbers.

The mother ship has at least 100 soldiers with 10 being elite firebenders along with 1 princess. That isn’t even counting the fact that the crew of the ship may also know self defense but we are sending the bato and his group in early to take out the chumps and free the prisoners from the mothership without alerting the fire nation soldiers.

We attack with our near 25 strong fleet the moment they are at their weakest or if the plan goes awry and they discover the others before they have a chance to free the prisoners. Bato doesn’t have any benders under him but the rebels who are coming with us have 3 benders excluding kat.

Currently, me, kat, sokka and the 25 rebels are waiting for the signal to be given by me. I have my eyes set on azula who is chilling on the deck alone, thank god the others aren’t here.

My observations paid off when I saw a man covered in heavy elite armor walk towards the princess and whisper something to her. The next moment that elite soldier is on the ground with a hole in his armor and a sizzling chest within the range of an smiling azula. She was about to move into the deck but I gave the signal to our troops and leaped.

I used my glider to get me there while the rebels created ice bridges. Of course I arrived within a moment but they took longer. I started by launching a shit ton of air blades onto azula before launching a vacuum sphere onto her.

She expertly dodged all the air blades before she tried to talk to me. She also launched a fireball onto the vacuum sphere thinking that it was an air ball. Normally an air ball and a fireball would neutralize each other. Sadly that wasn’t an airball

“Who are yo-“

Keyword ‘tried’. She didn’t get to finish cause the vacuum sphere nearly hit her in the face and created a small crater near her feet. By the time she recovered, the rebels had already made it. In the mean time I took to obliterating the elite fire nation soldiers while they were still in shock an I managed to successfully take 4 down before azula finished giving her orders,

“Destroy them. Burn their bodies. Kai, call the soldiers from below the deck.”

“Yes ma’am”

It was at that moment, a man came from stairs leading to the under deck. He shouted the statement hind caused a lot of hopes to crash and burn

“The prisoners have been freed and all the crew and soldiers have been incapacitated” his voice was urgent and out of breath.

This fear was further amplified when the 4 water benders connected the other ships and called in all the decoys to acts as an intimidation. This time my voice was the one who cut thorough. I used voice amplification along with my chi to intimidate them.

“You are surrounded on all side( lie, only surrounded from the back) by a force nearly 10X yours(lie, we are only twice their power) We are elite soldiers(lie again, just a bunch of starved rebels and prisoners) and can take you on easily(again lie, we would suffer casualties). Surrender or die.”

“We surrender” a voice of the nearly 30 from the group of 40 came while the rest.

“We will fight to the death then” Azula was the leader of this voice along with a few loyal guards who weren’t even benders.

“You don’t want to do this but I don’t mind smashing your face in”

Before we could advance., Azula launched a massive fireball onto the ground and escaped on her own, leaving the loyal soldiers alone in element territory.

“Look at your leader escaping while leaving her own loyal soldiers behind, this is the true face of the fire nation. Bato, sheer the ship to the tribe. Kat change the flags and tie the loyal and betrayed to the front of the ship as a sign of us being victorious. Rebels are on watch, shift every hour and take a good nap.”

“ Bato, when do we reach the tribe?” He was a bit out off from being ordered around by a 12 hear old but he adapted to the situation and he has seen my power and the avatar is practically worshiped so no problems

“Tomorrow late morning or early evening.” his voice was even and experienced. Good, we can reach by tomorrow.

“Sokka have you checked how much food we have.” Sokka wasn’t used to my commanding officer mode but he reacted admirably.

“It is enough to last all of us for 2 days.” That is enough food so no hunting required.

“Good. Take to sail, I am taking survey of all our earnings, plans, armor and anything else to categorize it. We are secure for now but remember that we still aren’t at home base. We need to reach the tribe before we celebrate. I don’t want any parties or I will leave you here in the freezing cold during night. Is that clear?”

“Yes” a weak response at best. I infused chi onto my voice and caused a few winds to start moving before I asked again in the Same volume.

“Is that clear?”

“YES SIR!” Their voice was much more even and louder which was a good thing.

“good.”

No only one worry remains. What the hell do I do with princess yue? She is still under the deck and she still wants to run away. I guess she can stay at the tribe until we escape along with her, though her escape will definitely make the chief tighten her security, it is no match for team avatar, more specifically me.

“


	23. Chapter 23

The next day

Me and the tribesman returned from the trip a few hours ago and I can literally see the hero worship meter rising at alarming levels, especially the rebels and the tribesman who were telling my grand tale of extreme wits and battle action and how only Azula managing to escape was a stain on my flawless victory, they managed to make it seem much more climatic then needed but meh.

Of course I tried to tell them that everyone helped and how I am not the only one responsible but that just made them praise my humbleness which may or may not have been my initial goal but the main problem with the adventure was that yue was grounded and had someone on her tail all the time.

She would be unable to watch our sparring sessions or even meet with me or the gang without someone listening or butting in. She would be severely restricted from moving anywhere not authorized plus her father had given the boot to the guard who was guarding the princess on that day along with a good stink eye. The good thing was that we had already discussed the plan with her before docking at the tribe.

Speaking of docking, I asked if I could study the ship. The conversation went something along the lines of

“We are eternally grateful for saving our tribesmen. You may ask for anything within reason“ The chief was acting Magnanimous for some reason but I shall not look at a gift horse in the mouth.

“I want to study the fire nation ship”

“Why would you want to do that”

“Well we could send it in as a decoy or we could even make it self implode.”

By now a large crowd of warriors and people had gathered around me and the chief

“What really, how?”

“Well the ship works by forcing the energy made into the rotors. Do you understand so far?”

“Yes”

“Well what if I trap that energy, make it unable to escape.?”

“I don’t know, what would happen?”

“Well the energy would keep on building until it would overpower the ships exterior and cause a massive explosion.”

“I don’t really understand”

“Sigh. Oh I know look here”

As I said this, I bended some water into a sphere.

The I made the water inside the sphere move with great force against the water surface. Think of it like a rasengan.

“The water moving inside is like the engine. It creates power and think of the outer layer of water as the ship. It keeps the power from being released until it explodes”

I made the water move with max force causing the water ball to explode with a lot of force, drenching the chief and me.

“Sorry about the water but that is how the ships explode, understood”

“Don’t worry, I am the chief of a water tribe, a little water doesn’t bother me. I understood it pretty well, You would make a fine teacher.“

“Thank you for the compliment but we must get back to the main topic. Can I study the ship?”

“Sure.”

The ships are pretty complicated but they work on basic principles taken to an extreme, they are very energy consuming but when you can create fire from your ass, that isn’t a problem. The outer layer is made from some sort of iron alloy but it is extremely fire resistant but easily malleable under great pressure but extremely hard on normal conditions.

The alloy seems weirdly unfamiliar. Normally an alloy or metal gives me a sense of familiarity cause I knew it from my previous world by this one is unfamiliar like it is a new metal. The iron is normal but it is mixed with a new material and for some reason, it creates a Paradoxical feeling

A major surprise for me was that this ship was the universally accepted standard for the best part of the century. If I can expose the weaknesses, then I can damage the image of the fire nation and cause a chain reaction by helping the rebels and armies.

The metal was some sort of deus ex machina metal cause it turns out that most things made form metal are made from these alloys. It is used in everything form swords to ..well Ships. The architecture of the ship is reminiscent of something that I can’t put my finger on but that is to be expected.

The ship is pretty efficient at transforming coal and fire to rotational kinetic energy but I identified a few weak spots in the armor. They are.

1\. The under side of the entire ship

2\. The rotor

3\. The attachment point for the rotor

4\. The engine room

5\. Area surrounding the canons

If we target a few of these areas, then the entire fleet of ships can be handled efficiently with fewer casualties.

I shared my findings with the tribe and that regarded me with even more respect but I had one request.

“Send this information to all the rebels and the earth kingdom and Bumi.”

The rebels will probably leak the information to the general public which will make the people learn about the weakness of the ships causing the fire still to overcorrect on their mistakes, causing even more faulty mistakes

The earth kingdom if just for appearances and politics.

Bumi is part of the white lotus and they can spread this information among themselves and down into their rebels or anti fire nation troops if they have any.

Now to wait for the chaos to unfold


	24. Chapter 24

1 week later

A massive wave was flowing straight at an swearing and tired 3 looking boy with short hair and blue robe like shirt and pants. He thrust his hand forward and caused the entire wave to stop in its tracks before pulling the water towards himself and creating a massive serpent from the obtained water.

The massive water serpent was sent to the initial attacker, an exhausted but strong old man. Just before reaching the old man, the entire serpent turned into ice and it’s face and side became much spiker and the scales turned into sharp and destructive ice shards.

The old man smiled before he stomped his legs on to ground, causing a medium sized ice wall to emerge and block the scaled serpent from reaching him. The wall started cracking from the pressure but just before the wall broke, the serpent went limp.

Before the old man could process the change, he felt a few ice shards being launched at his back. He hastily created a small shield of ice to block the ice shards.

The shards were successfully blocked but the old man went on the attack as soon as he found a small room to breathe. He clapped his hands together and two massive ice slabs formed. The slabs launched themselves at the boy who was panting from the excessive use of chi.

The boy saw the slabs coming at him before smiling and jumping straight into the air. The slabs approached the boy in the air but just as they were about hit the boy, the boy created a foothold of ice at his feet and changed his direction mid air and landed on top of the first slab for a moment before jumping onto the second slab.

“Pakku, are you getting lazy? You did the same trick in our first spar?”

“It is a traditional move. It is ingrained in my mind and I will use it”

“Hey, If it works, don’t fix it. Wanna call it a day cause the sun is setting and we have been at it for nearly 3 hours. I am running on fumes.”

“Even if you are the avatar, I need to beat you at the very least in waterbending.”

“Are you still sore that I kicked your ass when you allowed me to use air bending during one of our spars.”

“Why you. You as the avatar and last airbender are the strongest air bender alive will surpass me one day. Your bending is refined and smooth but you still lack experience. And it is my job to give you this valuable experience. You are also the most promising water bender of this generation and many before it, even your genius friend and most masters can’t give you a challenge.“

Yeah, I may or may not have challenged all the other water bending masters to a single spar cause I dogne Anna fight the same enemy over and over again cause that is one of the worst ways to stagnate and become complacent with the lowest level of power.

“You didn’t answer my question, wanna call it a draw or fight to midnight and beyond?”

“I have other responsibilities, call this one a draw.”

“Katara, put another point into the draw section”

“Sure!”

Katara who was by the side of the field, put a tally mark under the draw section. The current score was

Pakku- 3 wins

Aang- 3 wins

Draws- 41, now 42

I walked up to katara and put my hands on her head to give her a head pat cause it had become an instinct whenever I was close to her.

“What did you observe from this match”

“The energy conservation was very high, the serpent you made was hollow and the water foothold you made from the moisture was very thin and broke after you used it. Your movements were also reserved and it didn’t even affect your power.

Master pakku,(I could feel the anger at calling him that, just rolling off from her), used an hollow shield and his reflexes were more in tune and his body was more used to his movements and he took less time to attack but longer to defend.”

“That is because he is used to being to offensive and very few surprise attacks or ambushes have been used on him. His body is so used to the basics that using new moves aren’t as good. He has a vast but very rigid move Repertoire and I have already seen 80% of them in our limited number of spars. Now let’s have some dinner before sleeping at 8 P.M.!”

“Are you still hung up bahut the fact that we sleep early and wake up even earlier? Come on we and that issue sorted before we even reached the tribe. We sleep early and wake up with the sun.”

“Aren’t yo-we water benders stronger during the nights and full moons?”

“Yes but the history books say that this is the most optimal way to sleep and conserve energy. Now come on. Sokka has probably ate all the food waiting for us.”

“I blame pakku. He kept the spar going for longer than necessary”

Before we could continue our banter, we were intercepted by Joshua. The youngest water bending master in this tribe and my favorite cause he was funny and not stuffy.

“Chief has called for you. He said he got a message from Lord Bumi regarding some thing extremely important, you and your team are called to the head palace”


	25. Chapter 25

“What about katara and sokka??”

“Your team members are already there.”

“Then let’s go. Master Pakku, are you coming as well?”

“Of course I am. I am after all the best water bender in this tribe.”

We walked to the palace/chief home in relative silence and in a faster than walking speed. Pakku was pretty focused but that was expected, as was the hero worship I got from the boy who called us to the chief. What was not expected was to see Yue standing there with 2 bodyguards beside her. Kat and sokka were behaving pretty normal but I could see the worry on Kat’s face whenever she would occasionally glance towards Yue.

“Good morning, chief. How can I and my team help you today?”

I made sure to keep my voice even and my words respectful even though my mind was racing with possibilities and a lot of them have a negative impression of tribe. Mostly the chief. Still he has provided me and kat with a water bending master, proper resources and a few other things, so I made sure to be respectful.

“Ahh, Avatar Aang. We just received a message from King Bumi and we were asked that you be there when we open it. We, of course wanted to respect his wishes. The only thing we know that it is important.”

“Just a question, why is princess Yue here? Are you considering on including her in the war?”

I could see that his posture was relaxed and he didn’t lie when he said

“No no. It is just that since we are discussing the future of our tribe, I though that Yue, as the wife of the future chief, should be present here. I hope that you aren’t offended.”

“Oh, I am not offended, just curious. I think we should open the scroll now. Bumi wouldn’t just send an emergency scroll for no reason.”

Pakku and the tribe chief raised their eyebrows when they heard me call The Mad Tita- cough King Bumi, Bumi.

“I knew him before I was frozen for 100 years. We were old pals back in the day, even then he showed signs of his madness.”

“The Avatar has a point chief, let us open the letter with urgency” Pakku pointed out in his neutral voice as usual.

The chief didn’t respond but simply opened the letter and passed it to me without looking at its content. A sign of trust. I read it aloud as I read.

‘Hello Aang, how are you doing!? Just wanted to let you know that I was bored without you.

How do I know that you will open this? Because I am the mad king Ahah Ahah.

Well onto the meat of the matter, and there is a lot of meat. 5 points actually

First of all. I King of Omashu officially thank you for your great service

in spreading knowledge of enemy weaknesses at great risk of your own life.

Second of all. I grant you the title of noble in every town and kingdom

under the rule of Omashu, and those who respect our laws.

This includes much of the earth kingdom.

Third of all. I paid of the cabbage man who you destroyed.

Well your companions did but you get the point.

Fourth of all. I as king of Omashu and head of its provinces,

ask for an alliance between the provinces of Omashu and the northern water tribe.

For both trade and war. For unity during times of crisis. For today and for the next 100 years.

Fifth of all. I wish to alert you that fire lord ozai has sent his own daughter and elites to attack your tribe.

A fleet of nearly 20 ships, all of the soldiers are elite firebenders with a handful of working crew and no prisoners.

Some of the prominent soldiers in this fleet include,

Azula, the strongest child of fire lord ozai.

Prince zuko, the son of fire lord ozai.

The dragon of the west. Iroh.

Admiral zhao.

They have not yet gathered but they shall reach the tribe within a week based on the plans we obtained.

Best wishes from The Mad King.

“Well, That was a lot of information to process. The third one is irrelevant, the first and second ones will be extremely important in the near future but they don’t matter much for now. The fourth point is a great advantage we have while the main point of concern is the fifth point, we only have one week to rally others to our cause and ready the soldiers. Chief, you views on this?” I asked in a neutral voice, not giving away any emotions.

“Well, I agree with your points. The first 3 are irrelevant for now. The 4th is a good point, we shall need all the resources we can get for our war efforts to work. The 5th is a massive disruption. There are no prisoners but we do know the weakness of the ships. We can exploit that. I will be assigning more patrols and we will keep our guards on the ready just incase. We shall discuss this on a later date. I need to discuss with the others.”

We left after that but the moment we were out of hearing reach from the tribe chief, I grabbed sokka and kat into a hut and said.

“The second point, you understand what that means!?” I was pretty excited for the news but I don’t think they processed the importance of a noble title in an kingdom. Any kingdom.

“No”” not really” sigh. This is why I have to train these guys. Ok kat was busy with waterbending but really sokka? you were in the library for the entire time of our visit.

“As news we have many rights but a few of them include, immediate respect, free resources, political immunity for lower crimes, free land deeds and a few others. We can use this so nicely. This can make a major change.”

“Like how?”

“Also how do you know all of this?”

“The monks, also we can command troops to listen to us for no reason and not be punished for it. We can request escorts or a few servants. You see where I am going with this? We can hire an earth bending master for free.”


	26. Chapter 26

The next day

The entire tribe was now informed about the impending threat. The weird thing was that the tribe chief refused to send anyone to the ship for an ambush like team Avatar, that’s what we are called by the civilians, performed. So thanks to that, me and kat are stuck learning under kat and the rest of the teachers.

My bending has become much more smooth but I was really try and challenge the regular types of water bending ideologies. Normally water bending is about flowing movements that gather more and more power with each strike. I challenged this tradition by modifying my style to many different unorthodox different paths.

These included quick jabs and water bullets similar to earth bending. Pressurized water streams focused on cutting power similar to fire bending. Flowing movements with constant and gradual build up in waves and waves of attacks, similar to air bending. I had most success with the quick jabs with a bit of focused water streams, so I went with it as my personalized version of water bending.

My air bending was also similar with wide sweeping attacks and focused blades but more flows movements and emphasis on physical movements.

Both of my unorthodox styles and made a lot eyebrows raise and it was basically the only thing stopping the tribe from conferring the title of water bending master since I had performed a chivalrous activity, beat most of the water bending masters and a unique style. You only need 1 of these requirements to be met but I had all three plus hero worship.

Kat seemed to focus more on traditional but more sudden movements that were more Impactful. Her bending was reminiscent of a very weird type bending that a certain blood bender used. It seemed that Kat’s style was naturally attuned towards blood bending and that the blood bending master didn’t take her in for no reason.

All of this reminds me of our non bender, more specifically sokka. Sokka had started training with the warriors in the tribe and he was respected a bit and his jokes always lightened the mood of the normally stoic soldiers. His genre also physique was also on the same level as a soldier, so he wasn’t even that weak plus he was a fast learner with great leadership skills. His ego was also bloating a bit but I had tried to keep it down by sparring against him and kat together but he still looks up to me in a weird way cause I am the avatar.

I am not just the avatar like Aang. Aang was a relatable character, he was panicking, worried and ran away. He was just a boy with the avatar destiny hanging above him, at least at the beginning to sokka. He grew with the characters and sokka came to respect him as a friend and not as THE AVATAR.

I was always the definition calm and collected. Wise beyond my years and powerful. I was the avatar, no doubts and that gave me a positive start already. I and kept my image and his respect through our relatively short journey. Even with the avatar state fiasco, he believed me to be right and looked up to me.

The major change was that he and kat were spending a massive amount fo time with their father after a long time of separation. The father would tell them about his stories and adventures but he was very supportive of Kat’s water bending and sokka’s decision to come with me to save the world.

“Avatar Aang. Pay attention, even if you have performed admirably, you isn’t forget the basics.”

“Pakku, how many times have I told you to call me Aang?”

“As many times as I have asked you to call me master.”

“I called you master.”

“Only in the presence of the chief.”

“Master is a title and a formality between us. Remind me who here has won the most spars?”

“Your bending style is not a true style. It is a amalgamation of weird movements. It doesn’t classify as a true bending movement or style.”

“Don’t be so sore. All good changes are met with opposition and great turmoil before they are approved. In the old days back nearly a century back, all bending was seen as the work of evil and those who could bend were exiled cause they were seen as an avatar of the evil gods.”

“Doesn’t matter. You are dismissed for today. Today will be the last calls for this week. I shall be busy with the war efforts and soldiers.”

“And I wish you the best of luck, Master,”

Scene break.

“Hey aang, how you doing. Did you know that the soldiers are having a massive celebration where they will be drinking for the last time until they win in battle.”

“No, I didn’t but you aren’t drinking. Are you?”

“Wel..lllllll. why not?”

I have no problem with people drinking alcohol as long as s it doesn’t negatively affect them or they try and drag me into it. Sadly however fo sokka, kat happened to be within hearing distance.

“No way sokka. Remember you promised Mom. No drinking until you grow up.”

“I am a man here. I am a respected soldier. I have my father and everyone likes me. Even the common people. This is paradise, they don’t see me as a kid. I would really like to just stay here.”

“We promised aang that we would help. We told mom that we would always do our best for the world.”

“That was back then. It was back when it mattered, also why can’t I help the world as a water tribe soldier. I can take down fire nation grunts.”

“Uhh, you are gonna break a promise from MOM!!! Aang help me talk some sense into him.”

“Let him do what he wants. If he believes that fighting foot soldiers and cannon fodder and being just one face in an army will help than let him. If you believe that you are a man because you are liked means that you don’t understand the weight and responsibilities that comes with age and development.

If you believe that being a part of one army will be what you do best than do it but never break your promises, especially to some one who wanted the best for you, someone who was family, someone who unconditionally loved you no matter your blatantly sexist and bratty attitude.

I am not trying to belittle you bus sokka, all your actions hold an importance. You are sacrificing a lot but if you want to stay here than I will respect your decision. After all, they like you, they respect you, they think of you as an adult, they will serve you. If you want to stay here and never grow, if you want to stagnate then you are free to do it but this choice will change your entire life.”

“I choose...”


	27. Chapter 27

I choose To stay here and become a warrior our family would be proud off with dad by my side. Katara, I know you won’t agree but you can also come with me and stay with dad. It is our family after all.”

Kat looked conflicted and the thought of family was extremely tempting to her. Family was always what drove katara to do what she would so and now she was having a chance to reunite and live with her live family. She took a large breath and looked towards aang for some reason.

“Aang, I already made my mind but I want your opinion.”

“I never knew my parents”

kat’s eyes widened before she looked almost dejected.

“But my family were the monks. Blood isn’t all that makes a family, choose your own path. I won’t fault you for wanting to reunite your broken family.”

“I choose my family. But. My family is who is closest to me and not those who don’t have the courage to face the world and all its evils. I will travel with you aang and make friends and maybe even some family.”

I have her a pat on the head as a thanks for staying with me here.

“Thanks Kat, I won’t lie, I would be extremely hampered if you left plus you are a good companion who I can trust and count o-“

“Katara why? Our father is here, the people are accepting of us and some of them even have bedroom eyes for me and some for you as well. This is paradise, I have good intentions.”

I spoke out after noting that kat wasn’t answering.

“The road to hell is often paved by good intentions. I won’t condemn you for your choice but there are a plethora of reasons that kat wouldn’t stay here but I won’t tell you.”

“Why?”

“Because it isn’t my place to talk about others difficulties when they don’t affect me. The amount of reasons she has to lash out at you are hers and hers alone.”

Sokk’s hands clenched but he knowing that what I said was true and that she would be discriminated here, he walked away.

I was surprised when kat looked at me with tear-filled puppy eyes before jumping on me with a massive hug.

I knew that this is sentimental and an important moment in her life so I didn’t crack any jokes and simply hugged her back.

“Did you mean it??” Her voice was cracking a bit but her eyes were firmly on me.

“Of course I did. You have a massive plethora of reasons for staying here but they are your problems and I have no place butting in your business unless it negatively affects you.”

“Aang?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me about your life before the incident.”

“But you have to answer my question first”

She looked nervous because she thought that I would ask her a personal question.

“How did you destroy cabbages? You and sokka were with me for the entire trip. The only time I left you guys was to get supplies and I left for literally 5 minutes.”

“Well.. Sokka May have tried to beat up a bird because it pooped on its head. The bird flew over the cabbage vender but instead of slowing down or jumping, sokka tried to slide under the cart. The keyword was tried, he hit the brake when sliding and that caused the cart to slide down the hill and into a another cabbage cart.”

“Wow”

“You promised that you would tell me about your life, so tell me.”

“Well my favorite monk was Gyatsu and my friend Bumi. Did I ever tell you how I met him?”

“No”

“Well I was par king someone but Bumi was also pranking the same person and we had a prank wars...”

We stayed there for a few hours just talking and looking at the near full moon.

The full moon would be present on the day that we are attacked by Azula and company.

Just as we were about to leave to bed, kat asked me

“Can I sleep next to you. It’s just that sometimes I have nightmares but I never had any when I slept next to you.”

“Why not. You are welcome.”

“Hey aang, did you notice her?”

“Yep. You did as well. Good job, you can do the honors.”

“You can come out Yue.”

Just as kat said that’s she opened the door to reveal a Yue with her ear to the door listening like her life depended on it.

“Huh, hello?” Man, yue that was bad even for you.

“Why were you listening! We were having a moment!!” Kat seemed more bothered about the fact that yue had found out rather than the fact that someone heard all of the drama.

“Wait wair, I can explain. I was just worried about you guys so I ditched the escort and came here but you were having this argue,ent with sokka and I couldn’t turn myself away from the drama.”

“Your father must be worried about you.” Kat’s main worry wasn’t that she was heard but the fact that yue might be punished. Such a good girl.

“Don’t worry. My escort was female and she sympathized with me and as long as I get back into bed by tomorrow morning, I am in the clear. But I am sorry and I dint mean to but into your moment and ruin it.

“Don’t worry about it, everyone makes mistakes. Just don’t do it again.”

“Wow my little kat’s matured so much in 2 months. Just a week ago I would have had a cat fight in my hands but now you are all grown. I am starting to miss my little baby kat who would get mad over everything and my little yue who would get offended that kat tried to interfere in her matters.

“Hey you are making it out as I was an trigger happy monster/young brat.”

We stayed up till late night just talking about stuff until we fell asleep in a peaceful manner.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day

I was meditating on top of a wind funnel I created. I was approximately 10 feet from the ground and I had two mini tornadoes spinning in my palms. It was an extremely hard to maintain exercise but it had definitely shown its merits an-

“Avatar, Princess Yue has called upon you for help for unknown reason”

I opened my eyes to see a bald man with normal clothes and plain features standing a bit ahead of me. I looked at him and said in a questioning but gentle tone,

“What do you mean unknown reason?”

“We do not know but the princess refuses to talk about her problem and she spherically requested you.”

“Sigh. I shall be there in 5 minutes.”

“Yes Sir!”

I wonder why Yue called me, I mean I left her in her bed after waking her up yesterday and the lady did cover for Yue. I guess I can contemplate that later, it is time to find out the answers with my own hands.

I got out of my meditation and started walking towards the glorious almost palace. The guards immediately opened the doors as soon as they saw me and I walked in after giving them a slight bow of my head. I kept on walking through the corridors of intricately carved ice and snow walls.

I finally reached Yues rooms door. The door opened before I could even knock and I was pulled into the room by my hand. The hand was familiar because it was Yue’s hand. Yue brought me into the room where Pakku, The tribe chief, Bato and sokka’s father were standing with scrutiny.

“What am I hearing avatar?” That was the tribe chief bellowing in a contained rage.

“I had not expected this oof you my student, why did you divert your attention to useless things?” What was pakku talking about. It wasn’t helping cause only Kat went to that class.

Sokka’s father and Bato chose not to comment but they still glared at me a bit.

“What is happening? Will someone inform me of what you guys are talking about!?”

“You mean you don’t know?” The chief was surprised and almost relieved for some odd reason.

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about so please clear this up for me.”

“Well the thing is that my daughter and princess, has decided that her marriage will not be arranged and that she shall choose her own love.”

“Ok, where do I fit into this though?”

“Well my princess and daughte-“

This time chief was interrupted by Yue. She hanged her arms around my neck, pushed a paper into my pocket and said,

“I wanna marry you.”

My reply was something that neither Pakku nor the chief had expected.

“Sure.”

Their jaws dropped to the floor, and their eyes bulged out farther than should be humanly possible.

Then at the same time, both me and Yue bust into laughter and started rolling on the ground, and nearly choking form lack of breath. It took a few seconds but I got back up and extending my hand towards Yue and pulled her up from the ground. We both looked at each other for one second before bursting back into laughter.

“You should have seen your faces, they were so serious. I had asked Avatar aang to help me prank you guys so you can loosen up a bit cause all of you are a bit affected by the impending threat. A simple prank was the best way.”

“Daughter!! This is no time for pranks, I appreciate the intentions but you aren’t allowed to leave the house until the invasion force is chased out.”

I was chased out from the palace by pakku under the excuse of training while Yue was probably lectured about including me in a prank. I just hope that it doesn’t land her in water to hot. I wanted to see what was written on the paper Yue gave me but pakku was hounding me for training and I didn’t have any excuse especially since our training time has been cut down a lot because he is helping in the preparations.

“Today, I shall teach you about bending subtypes is water. You have already successfully bent Ice, steam and clouds. Can you bend any other sub types of water?”

We’ll I can successfully blood bend animals to frightening degree and cause storms and rains if the clouds are dark but you don’t need to know that.

Instead of answering verbally, I pulled an chunk of ice from the ground and launched it at Pakku and just before it hit his unprotected face, it turned into water vapor, acting as a smokescreen. By the time pakku bended the mist into water, I was nowhere to be seen.

“I can bend mist, water vapor, steam and mud.”

My voice came from behind him. His expression was still set in stone though he was a bit surprised that I could bend sub elements of water with such ease.

“Well, I have nothing to teach you.”

“What about plant bending?”

“Plants aren’t made from water.”

“Well th-“

“Master pakku, there has been an battle between two soldiers and you have been called to oversee their match.”

“Our lesson for today ends here. We may not have any future lessons.”

Saying this he walked away.

What a weird man just leaving without any emotions showing on his face, anyways the paper yue gave me is still in my pocket. I took it out and it read...


End file.
